Hetalia: Paint it Black
by geographicalAnomaly
Summary: Japan has vanished, the most unlikely countries hold a deep secret, and a strange evil is targeting everyone at the World Meeting. What exactly is going on? And who's behind it? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 Japan's Issue

**Hiya, it's me :3**

**I haven't been on so long cuz I've been working on this for awhile :D**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, AND NEVER WILL, SORRY. :(**

**YAOI PAIRINGS INCLUDE AS FOLLOWS:  
>FinlandSweden  
>USUK (kinda)  
>ItalyGermany  
>SpainRomano  
>LithuaniaPoland**

**And some Prussia/Hungary/Austria kinda mentioned in later chapters, so don't hurt me.**

* * *

><p><span>Hetalia: Paint it Black<span>

A silent night was all that could be heard. Not a soul was stirring throughout the entire building. Except for one, but this one had no soul.

With steps that emitted no sound, this one walked, shoulders slumping, arms trailing on the ground. This one walked down the hall, with no true destination. It walked slowly, each step like the last, wandering aimlessly. It walked on and on… but suddenly stopped. It turned and faced the window. Outside was another, just like it, and doing the same that it was doing. This other had stopped as well, and was looking inside.

They waved at each other, and continued on.

Patrolling the building was very tedious, was it not?

~0~

Once morning came, these two vanished. Their job was completed for the time being and they could not stand the wretched ball of fire that burned them so badly.

Awhile after the sun rose the building was unlocked by the janitor and one particular person entered earlier than the rest.

"I'm just going to check if we have assigned seats again." He muttered under his breath. "If we do I'm making sure I don't sit next to that wanker like last time."

England gingerly walked into the building and looked around constantly to make sure no one else was there. His reason for coming to the World Meeting so early was to make sure he didn't sit next to America again. Last time had been such a pain, the idiot talking and eating nonstop; it made the Englishman sick.

Once he made it to the large meeting room, he walked slowly to the table and found what he didn't want to see: name tags at each seat. Walking quickly around the table he found where he was to sit, and who was sitting next to him. It was worse than who he expected. Instead of the American sitting next to him, the cards were set up so that _France_ was sitting to his left. Steamed, he grabbed France's card and ran to the other side of the table. He found a place to put it and began to move everyone else's cards around so no one would notice the switch as odd. As he made his way down the table, he felt his elbow bump into something that wasn't a chair. He looked to his right and came face to face with a pair of brown "soulless" eyes.

"AH!" he exclaimed, nearly falling back. "J-Japan! Wh-What are you doing here?"

Japan sat there quietly in the seat with his name tag. He wasn't fazed by the Englishman's scream.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said.

"H-How long have you been here?" England asked.

"I was here before you." The island country said. "Didn't you see me when you walked in?"

England hesitated with his answer. He hadn't seen the quiet country at all! Japan could be so quiet that he could be nearly as invisible as Canada!

"Ah, actually…" he tried to think up a good lie.

"You were doing something to the name tags, were you not?" Japan asked, catching England off guard.

"Uh, wh-what would give you THAT idea?" he asked, hiding the two current name tags behind his back.

"Don't think me as dense." Japan said. "I've been watching you this entire time."

The Englishman sighed. "I guess there's no hiding it." He said. "I didn't want to sit next to America this time so I came early to switch the name tags if he was. But when I got here, I found out that that damn frog was sitting next to me instead, so I decided to switch the name tags. Sorry if it's an inconvenience."

"I guess I don't mind." Japan muttered, but then noticed what name tag he was placing on the seat next to him. "O-On second thought, I'd prefer you place them back where they were, o-or try the other side of the table."

England was confused. Japan changed his mind so quickly, which was not like him. And he stuttered TWICE in the same sentence, another thing unlike the island country. He looked at the two name tags in his hands and read which names they were. In his left was Canada and in his right was China. His eyes widened. Japan didn't want to be seated next to China? Is that why he asked England to return the tags to their initial spots? Not knowing the sensitivity of the issue, the Englishman decided to ask him.

"Japan, does sitting next to China bother you that much?"

The reaction from the usually quiet island country was NOT was the Englishman expected.

~0~

As America walked to the large building where the World Meeting would be held, he ran into his friend Lithuania at the door.

"Hey Lithuania." He smiled, patting him on the back. "You're pretty early."

"And I'm surprised you are." Lithuania replied. "You slept in the last time, remember?"

"No I didn't!" America exclaimed, taking a defensive position. "I just didn't wake up completely!"

Lithuania rolled his eyes as they continued to walk to the meeting room. When they turned to head down a different hallway, they noticed a large crowd in front of the door to the meeting room.

"What's going on?" he asked, to himself. "Is it locked?"

"I, the hero, will investigate!" America grinned, striking a pose and then diving into the crowd. He forced his way to the front and joined France at the door.

"What's going on?" he asked. The Frenchman had his ear pressed against the wooden entrance.

"Something's going on in there." He said. "It sounds like Japan is yelling at England for some reason. He's using his own language, so I can't understand a word he's saying."

America pressed his own ear to the door and listened; he heard a voice shouting in a strange language: that was probably Japan. He also occasionally heard some words from England, who he guessed was trying to calm down the island nation.

His curiosity taking over, America grabbed the door handles and pushed the door open, right at the moment Japan's hand impacted with England's face. A loud _SMACK_ rang out and Japan almost instantly took off, taking exit through a window. The American thought about going after him, but the glimpse he had of Japan's face told him to stay put. Instead, he checked on his old mentor.

"You okay England?" he asked. "What was that about?"

When the older man didn't respond, America waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" he asked, snapping his fingers. "England, you in there?"

"He's in shock." France said. "Though I don't blame him, it's not every day Japan loses his cool."

"What happened, aru?" China asked, walking in with the rest of the other countries. "What is this I hear about Nihon?"

"I-It's nothing." America said. "He, uh-"

"It's nothing to worry about." England said, coming out of his shock. "We were just having a discussion on a touchy topic. And I guess I stepped a little out of bounds…"

"So that's why he smacked you?" France asked, but then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Whoops."

"Nihon did what?" China asked. "England, please tell me exactly what happened, aru."

England tried to change the subject, but the eldest nation was persistent. Giving up, England sat in a random seat and explained what had happened.

~0~

In the meantime, Japan was about several miles away before his pace slowed and he leant against a nearby tree; he had run the whole way and was finally out of breath. He needed to get away from there as quickly as he could. There was no way he could explain what had happened himself.

Japan breathed deeply and sat at the foot of the tree. He never would have thought anyone would have asked him about his relationship with China. It was a memory he didn't want to remember. If anything, he wished it hadn't happened. And instead of thinking back at his conversation with England, he kept walking through the forest, unaware of the person following him.

~0~

"And that's what happened." England finished his explanation. Upon looking around the room he found everyone pretty much frozen: especially China. The older nation looked as if he was going to cry in the next few seconds. And in that small lapse of time, he did. He fell to his knees and started wailing.

"I KNEW IIIIIT!" he cried. "HE HATES MEEEE!"

Reluctantly and with a loud annoyed sigh, Korea and Hong Kong proceeded to drag the older nation out of the room while Taiwan and Vietnam took their seats.

"…And just what the hell was THAT?" Cuba piped up after a long moment of silence.

"It was just China being a big baby about Japan again." Taiwan waved it off. "After a good smack he'll be fine."

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Cuba said, "what the hell was that ABOUT?"

"I'd tell you, but it's a long story." Vietnam said.

"We have time." America said, sitting on the floor in front of her. The Italian brothers did the same, followed by Poland dragging Lithuania, and Hungary and Liechtenstein. Vietnam sighed and chuckled.

"I guess I don't have a choice." She said. "Alright. Where to start…"

"Come on Doitsu!" Northern Italy called to Germany, patting the spot next to him. "It's time for a story!"

Germany sighed and moved next to Italy.

"If I remember correctly, it was when Japan was still a little guy." Vietnam began. "But I'll start with when we met."

[Flashback – _italics=Vietnam speaking_]

_I think China had just found him at that time, but I didn't meet him face to face for awhile, so I'm not really sure._

A young Japan sat innocently on the back deck of the house, looking out into the garden. His gaze is fixed on the pond. As a fish jumps up every other minute, his eyes widen and return to normal as the fish returns to the pond. Vietnam passes the doorway to the back room and spots him. She enters the room and sits next to him.

_He was a really quiet little guy, just like he is now. And there was this certain… air of mystery to him. I could never tell how he was feeling or what he was thinking._

"You like the garden?" she asked. The little Japan nodded. After a small silence, Vietnam held out her hand to him.

"I'm Vietnam." She said. "Welcome to the family."

Japan turned to her and looked at her hand. After a moment, he took it and they shook hands.

_When we met, he was just staring out to the garden. And I could hear inside the house that China was looking for him._

"Chibihon!" Vietnam heard China call from somewhere in the house. "Where are you?"

"Japan, I think he's looking for you-" Vietnam turned to Japan and found he had disappeared! She looked around and didn't see him. But then she heard a tapping coming from under her.

"Don't tell him I'm here." She heard his little voice come from beneath her. Before she could answer, China ran in.

"Viet!" he said. "Have you seen Japan?"

_For some reason, he was hiding from him._

"Oh, n-no, I haven't." she said. China cursed under his breath and left the room. After a moment, she spoke to Japan who was still hiding.

"He's gone." She said, and Japan poked his head out from under the deck.

"Good." He said quietly and resumed his original sitting position, again staring out into the garden.

_After China passed that room, he didn't come back, so I think Japan grew calmer after awhile._

"Were you hiding from him?" Vietnam asked. Japan nodded. "Why?"

"I don't really like him." He said. "But I don't have anywhere else to go, so I came here with him."

_I had been curious as to where he had come from, so that gave me an opportunity to ask._

"Where were you before he found you?" she asked.

"I don't remember." Japan replied. "All I remember are lots of bamboo stalks."

Vietnam thought. There were lots of bamboo forests all around where the house was, but there were also bamboo forests farther away, near town; Japan could've come from anywhere.

_I was going to ask him if there was anything else he could remember... but_...

But when Vietnam turned to ask, she saw Japan had gotten up and headed for the door. He turned to her and spoke quietly.

"That was the dinner bell." He said, and left the room. Vietnam hadn't heard the dinner bell (probably during her thinking), but followed Japan to the dining room.

_After a bit of a scolding from China, Japan joined the rest of us at the table and we ate as normal. For a few years after that, it was just as such: normal and quiet. I then left for a few months and figured China could take care of him, Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan, but when I returned, I turned out to be wrong._

Vietnam returned to the house and found it practically in shambles. There were splatters of who-knows-what on the walls and the floor was filthy. And that was just the front entrance. As Vietnam walked through the house, she found the kitchen a complete DISTASTER with unwashed dishes piling high in the sink and the stove and oven covered in burnt goo. The dining room table was chopped right in half and the chairs were in pieces. The rest of the house was thankfully in one piece. Vietnam wondered just what the HELL had happened. She walked into Japan's room and found it nice and neat, just as it was before. The only thing different was the covered box he was sitting on.

"Welcome back." He said calmly, looking up from his book. "How was your trip?"

"Japan, what happened here?" Vietnam asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well…" Japan muttered. "I guess it can be called a war… but I think the better word would be family feud."

Japan climbed off the box and pulled off the blanket covering it.

"After you left, Taiwan and Korea got into an argument." He said, folding the blanket. "It was probably about something insignificant, but I don't remember. Either way, with Hong Kong and I not taking sides and China making things worse, Taiwan and Korea called war on each other."

"That would explain the kitchen and dining room." Vietnam muttered. "But why's the rest of the house clean?"

"Hong Kong and I don't like mess." Japan replied. "So we clean up after Taiwan and Korea go to their rooms during a truce of sorts. The kitchen and dining rooms are the only ones we can't fix. Recently they haven't come out, so things have been quiet. I'm glad you're home, maybe you can talk some sense into Taiwan and Korea so things can go back to normal."

"I'll try." Vietnam replied. "But I have one question."

"What?" Japan asked.

"What's with the box?" she pointed to the large chest.

"They're rations." Japan said, opening the box. "During the "war", Taiwan and Korea would fight over food and such. After awhile, Hong Kong and I had enough with their bickering over food and decided to keep most of it under surveillance so they only get what they get."

"What about China?" Vietnam asked.

"I don't know where he is." Japan said, closing the box. "He went for a walk about a month ago and hasn't come back."

…

…

…what?

"What do you mean he hasn't come back?" Vietnam asked.

"He left for a walk." Japan said. "And he hasn't come back. But I don't really mind. Once you left, he started drinking like there was no tomorrow."

Vietnam was silent for the next few moments.

_I was shocked. I mean, I thought China would've been able to AT LEAST keep an eye on them. But leaving four kids alone in a house for a month?_

Vietnam was considering heading down into town to find and drag the older nation home, when she heard the door open downstairs. She ran down to make sure it wasn't one of the kids trying to leave, and found one very drunk China leaning on the wall.

"He's back." Japan muttered from beside her. "Oh joy."

"_*hic*_ Heya _*hic*_ Viet." He slurred, constantly hiccupping. "Welcome _*hic*_ back."

Vietnam lost it.

_I started screaming at him. I mean, who in the right mind leave four kids in a house all alone for a month? Well, as I was screaming at him, the other three came out of hiding and Taiwan and Korea started arguing again. _

"_Korea blamed me for the mess and not being responsible." Taiwan commented. "And we started arguing with Hong Kong trying to calm us down."_

_And… I guess I wasn't really focusing on making an argument with China, but instead just yelling at him to get it out of my system. I mean, I was extremely upset. I had never thought this of all things would happen. But after awhile of shouting and arguing… Japan… Japan snapped. He knocked over a vase, smashing it on the floor, and he threw the pieces at China and I as he shouted._

"_And then he ran out the front door and disappeared." Taiwan added._

_That's right. He vanished. After I made China clean the house after sobering up, we all went looking for him. We searched for hours but we couldn't find him. We asked the people in town to help, but even with that many people, he somehow managed to not be found. _

"_But after three days he finally showed up." Taiwan said. "And we all thought things would go back to normal."_

_But it didn't. Japan was deathly silent aside from a few words of apology to China and I for the vase. He refused to speak to any of us, China especially._

[End Flashback]

"Sorry." America said, raising his hand. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"That was the first incident." Vietnam said. "The incident that changed things."

"And there's one more." Taiwan said. "That really… hurt China more than any of us."

[Flashback – _italics=Taiwan speaking_]

_This was long after the first incident. But none of us forgot it. Japan had some sort of issue with China that he wouldn't speak about, but the tension in the air whenever they were in the same room together was enough to tell us not to tread on that landmine._

_But even without us treading on it, that landmine exploded on its own._

_Japan left home for a week. He didn't tell us why; he just said he'd be back in a week. Every day in that week went by slowly for some reason; we all had the feeling something was going to happen._

_When Japan returned, he went directly upstairs to his room. We didn't question it, but China was curious, as he always was. Japan came out in a new set of clothes and carrying two suitcases. He was about to leave without a word, but China stopped him._

"Where are you going, Nihon?" he asked.

"I'm leaving." Japan replied quietly, not turning to look at the older nation.

_I was coming down the stairs when I heard that. So I guess it was sort of my fault._

"You're leaving?" Taiwan exclaimed. China turned to say something to her, but once he did, Japan did what we thought he'd never do.

_He drew his katakana on China. Taking the sword from its sheath, he slashed at China's back, cutting his clothes clean off and in turn leaving a terrible scar on his back. Once that was done, he returned the sword to its scabbard and said only one thing._

"I'm independent now." He said. "Goodbye, you bastard."

[End Flashback]

"And he left." Taiwan finished. "China was then convinced that Japan hated him, and bawled about it for days until we finally managed to convince him otherwise."

"None of us thought he'd get very far on his own." Vietnam said. "But when we came to the first World Meeting and saw him, we realized that he had indeed gotten very far without us."

"But he refused to sit next to China once he noticed we were there and would be sitting next to him." Taiwan said. "So he moved next to Switzerland, as it has been for awhile now."

"I bet he hasn't really thought about it since it happened." Vietnam said, and turned to England. "I think when you asked him about it, he remembered what he didn't want to remember and blew a gasket, taking it out on you. Try not to take it personally."

[Meanwhile]

"I wonder if it was right to leave while Vietnam was telling the story…" Finland muttered, carrying a grocery bag and munching on a roll. "Oh, but I couldn't help myself, I was so hungry!"

Sweden nodded, walking next to him. The two Nordics had left the World Meeting to go get some snacks since Finland had skipped breakfast after waking up late. They were just returning.

"I wonder if anyone noticed we were gone…" Finland muttered, and looked outside through the window. He noticed a familiar person walking through the trees close to the building. "H-Hey! It's Japan!"

When Sweden turned to look where Finland was looking, he noticed a second figure attack Japan from behind, knocking him out with a blunt object. The second figure, undistinguishable due to distance, slung Japan over his shoulder and took off. Immediately, Sweden opened the window and ran out, following them.

"Go g't th' oth'rs!" he called, and disappeared into the forest. Finland, almost dropping his bag of snacks, broke out into a sprint, knowing he had to tell the other nations what he had just witnessed.

[Back in the Meeting Room]

"So there's really a scar on China's back?" America asked.

"Of course, aru." China said, walking in with Korea and Hong Kong, his eyes red from crying. "It's the constant reminder of how much Japan has come to hate me."

"If we've told you once, we've told you a thousand times." Taiwan said. "Japan doesn't hate you."

China sighed and shook his head. "I know he does. And I have proof."

The Asian nations looked at China at this statement. He had never mentioned any sort of proof before.

But before China could say a word, Finland burst through the door.

"JAPAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" he shouted, and leant on the door to catch his breath.

"How do you know that?" Denmark asked.

"Sweden and I went out to get some snacks." Finland replied. "On the way back we saw him in the woods. Someone knocked him out and ran off with him. Sweden started to chase them but I don't know how he's doi-"

Just then, Sweden came flying through the window, falling onto the floor with the shards of broken glass. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"Sweden!" Finland dropped his bag and ran to the older nation. "Are you okay?"

"He g't 'w'y." Sweden muttered. "W'th J'p'n."

"Then we better go after them, aru!" China exclaimed. But Sweden shook his head.

"I h'd l'st s'ght of th'm wh'le I w's r'nnin." He said. "Wh'n he thr'w me thr'gh the w'nd'w, he d'dn't h've J'p'n on h'm."

The room fell silent.

"Well…" America said. "At least we know he's okay."

"YOU IDIOT, ARU!" China exclaimed, getting in the American's face. "HE WAS KIDNAPPED! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY COULD BE DOING TO HIM! HE COULD BE RAPED! OR KILLED! OR WORSE!"

America was about to respond when China started bawling yet again, and everyone decided that it might be best to call it a day even though it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." Germany said. "Tomorrow we'll try to start right. And let's all hope Japan will be alright."


	2. Chapter 2 The First Attack

**Chapter two!**

**Already working on chapter three :D**

**Disclaimer is in chapter 1**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Japan was not one to be snuck up on, so he found it hard to believe someone had captured him so easily.<p>

When Japan regained consciousness, he found himself strapped to some sort of circular table. But he wasn't in a building; all around him were bamboo stalks. A bamboo forest?

But that wasn't all that was strange. Above him wasn't the sky, but instead there was some sort of… mirror? He saw his reflection in it, so he assumed that that's what it was. But then he noticed something. He was wearing his usual white uniform, but his reflection was wearing black.

And was his reflection… asleep?

~0~

When the World Meeting began again the next day, everyone's minds were still focused on Japan's kidnapping. But Germany knew that things would have to get done.

"We'll start with the issue of our local tradings." He said. "Who has the papers?"

"Finland ran back to get them." Denmark said. "He should be back soon."

Germany sighed. Couldn't things go as normal?

[Meanwhile]

"I can't believe I forgot!" Finland said, running down the hall, a bundle of papers in his arms and Hanatamago on his shoulder. "I'm glad you reminded me Hana!"

As Finland ran, a few papers dropped from his bundle, and he stopped to pick them up. Returning the papers to the bundle, he noticed a strange door.

'That wasn't there before.' He thought. Slowly he approached the strange door, and as he reached out to grab the handle, Hanatamago, who was now on the floor, started barking.

"What is it Hana?" he asked, opening the door and turning to look at the white puppy at the same time. Hanatamago stopped barking and looked terrified upon glancing inside the door. Finland wondered why she was looking so scared and turned back to the door. Before he could let out a scream, a slimy black tentacle wrapped around his middle and pulled him inside, closing the door.

~0~

When Finland was pulled inside the door, Belgium had rounded the corner into the hallway. She spotted a spooked Hanatamago, who was then barking and clawing at the door.

"You're Finland's dog right?" she asked, crouching down to the white dog's level. "What's wrong?"

Hanatamago continued to bark and scratch at the door. Something was in there, and Belgium grew concerned. She drew her rifle and took the handle in her hand. Hanatamago knew what she was going to do, and hid behind the nearest plant. Belgium turned the handle and opened the door. Before she could fire on the creature she saw, a tentacle straightened out into a sharp blade, and struck her right side. Belgium screamed from pain and fright and dropped her gun. The tentacle returned to its original form and pulled her in, closing the door.

Things got quiet, and Hanatamago peeked from her hiding place. She came out of hiding and looked around. All there was on the floor was Finland's hat and the papers he was carrying, and Belgium's gun, as well as some blood that had spilled from her wound. Scared and worried about Finland, she nudged his hat onto her head and sat in front of the door.

[Back in the Meeting Room]

Everyone in the meeting room heard Belgium's scream ring out through the morning air. Immediately they were up on their feet and running down the hall. The first at the scene was Holland (Netherlands), knowing his sister's screams anywhere. He picked up her gun and looked at the door, not uttering a word.

Sweden was next to the scene, followed by everyone else. Hanatamago ran up to him with Finland's hat on her head, and went back to the door, tapping on it with her paw.

"H''s 'n th're?" he asked, taking Finland's hat off her head.

"Probably." Holland muttered. "And one of them is injured, seeing as there's blood on the floor."

Everyone glanced at each other, and nodded. Switzerland and Germany drew their guns and stood at either side of the door. Whatever was in there was not only dangerous, but had Finland and Belgium as well. Liechtenstein picked up Hanatamago and held her close, to make sure she didn't get in the way.

With a nod as the signal, Switzerland opened the door and aimed his gun inside. The thing inside was not what any of them expected.

The creature was a pitch black, its eyes a golden yellow with no pupils. Multiple tentacles extended from the giant mass of slimy, clumpy, flesh-like blackness. In two tentacles it held Finland and Belgium. Finland had fainted, but Belgium was awake and kicking, trying to break out of the monster's grip; but she was fading fast due to blood loss.

On instinct, Switzerland and Germany, as well as a few others, started firing on the creature, but the bullets didn't seem to have any effect. After awhile, Switzerland noticed some sort of hole opening up where he had been shooting. The bullets _were_ taking some sort of effect, but wasn't noticeable. He kept shooting, encouraging the others to also aim for the same spot.

While the other nations didn't notice, Liechtenstein spotted something small and shiny fall from the monster where the others had been shooting. She knew she had to stay put, but Hanatamago had other ideas. The small dog jumped from her hands and ran inside. Liechtenstein didn't want her to get hurt, so she followed, trying not to be noticed by the line of older nations and the monster.

Hanatamago stopped where the small shiny thing had landed, and sniffed at it. Liechtenstein picked her up and looked down at what had fallen. It was green and crystal-like, and it also looked hollow. Liechtenstein put down Hanatamago and picked up the crystal, cupping it in her hands. The monster noticed this, and turned to the young nation. One of its tentacles straightened into a blade and flew straight towards Liechtenstein.

The shouts of everyone seemed to be silenced as everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Liechtenstein noticed the blade coming towards her, and with the sudden jolt of fear, she closed her hands tightly, smashing the crystal in her hands.

The tentacle stopped right in front of her face.

The rest of the creature shook and pulsated, and it seemed to be in pain. Soon though, it froze in its place and vaporized. Liechtenstein fell back on her behind and breathed heavily. Switzerland immediately dropped his rifle and ran over to her, as well as Holland and Sweden running to catch Finland and Belgium, who were falling from midair.

"F'nl'nd." Sweden muttered, looking over the smaller nation. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding after knowing that Finland wasn't hurt in any way. Belgium, on the other hand, was a different story.

Her wound was badly bleeding, and she was close to losing consciousness. Holland carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary, followed by Sweden carrying Finland.

Switzerland scolded Liechtenstein for a few seconds before his distress turned to concern, him asking her if she was hurt in any way, shape or form.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Just a little spooked. But we should be more worried about Belgium; she's the one who's hurt."

Switzerland nodded, and they both headed to the infirmary to see if she was alright.

~0~

Everyone was made to wait out in the hall while Hungary checked over Belgium's wound. Out of everyone, Holland was the most nervous, but didn't show it. He didn't want anyone to worry.

After a few minutes, Hungary came out. Holland looked at her.

"She's going to be fine." Hungary said. "She just needs to rest. It'd be wise for you to look after her, okay?"

Holland nodded and went inside to take a seat next to his sister's bed. In the bed next to her was Finland with Sweden seated next to him. They nodded at each other and didn't make any further acknowledgements.

After about a half hour in the meeting room Germany decided, reluctantly, that the meeting be adjourned again until Belgium was well enough to get out of bed. He warned everyone to be careful, since no one knew what exactly that creature was.

Or whether or not there were more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay cliffhangers! :D<strong>

**please review! They make me work faster!**

**FAO**


	3. Chapter 3 The Real Targets

**Hetalia: Paint it Black chap. 3**

* * *

><p>[That night]<p>

Liechtenstein put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She snuggled under the covers and sighed. That day was a particularly scary one. If she hadn't been lucky, she could've been hurt, or worse. And that would've made Switzerland sad, which was something Liechtenstein didn't want. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said. The door opened slightly and Switzerland peeked his head in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "You've asked me a thousand times already."

"I can't help it." Switzerland walked into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm your brother; I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"I know…" Liechtenstein muttered. "But sometimes you just overdo things."

"I guess." Switzerland said with a smile, and then remembered something. "Liechtenstein?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to make the monster, well, disintegrate?" he asked.

"Um…" she muttered, sitting up. "I think it was the crystal."

"Crystal?"

"Yeah." She said. "While you and the others were shooting at the monster, I saw something small and shiny fall out of it. I knew I wasn't allowed to go in that room, but Hanatamago jumped out of my hands. I didn't want her to get hurt, so I followed her. She was sniffing at a small green crystal. It was about the size of my palm and it looked hollow. I picked it up and I guess that's when the monster noticed it. It was about to attack me when I got scared and accidentally crushed it in my hands. After that, the monster went away."

"That crystal…" Switzerland muttered. "What do you think it was?"

"Probably its heart." Liechtenstein said. "Nobody can live without a heart."

"But hearts aren't crystal-like." Switzerland said. "A heart is an organ."

"The monster wasn't from here." Liechtenstein said. "So even something crazy sounding like that could be true."

"I guess…" Switzerland muttered. "But either way, whatever it was might not be the only one. I'm staying here with you tonight."

"But why?" she asked.

"We don't know what that thing was." Switzerland replied. "And we don't know if there are any more out there."

Liechtenstein sighed. Her brother could REALLY be overprotective at the WORST of times. But either way, she allowed Switzerland to stay in her room for the night.

[Later that night]

The room was dark, two nations sleeping, one in bed and another on the floor. A slender, snake-like creature slithers slowly on the floor, its thin slimy body dragging along. It head slowly raises up, and gazes down at the bed. A smile appears on the head of the creature, a small green crystal shard glinting in the moonlight. It lowers its head slightly, and takes aim at the one sleeping in the bed.

But before the creature could attack, Switzerland threw off the covers and aimed his rifle.

"Wrong target." He said, and fired. The bullet made immediate impact with the crystal in the snake's head, shattering it and making the snake disappear. Liechtenstein jolted out of her sleep on the floor once the gunshot sounded.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Was there another one?"

"Yep." Switzerland said, putting down his rifle. "Apparently it was after you."

"But why?"

"Who knows?" he muttered. "But I was right in staying here. You could've been hurt. …Or worse."

"I'm sorry." Liechtenstein said. "I shouldn't have complained."

"It's alright." Switzerland said, and then fell into thought. What exactly were those creatures after?

"But maybe if I was more like you and could use a gun like you can, maybe I wouldn't need to be protected." Liechtenstein muttered to herself. "I'm sure Hungary, Belarus and the others don't need protecting. Except Belgium right now, because she's hurt."

Switzerland listened to what the smaller nation was saying, and soon something clicked.

"THAT'S IT!" Switzerland jumped up, snapping Liechtenstein out of her thoughts.

"What's it?" she asked.

"I need to make sure I'm right though…" he muttered. "But I'll tell you tomorrow. G'nite!"

Switzerland flopped back down onto the bed and pulled the covers up, leaving a very curious Liechtenstein to wonder just what that burst of energy was.

[The Next Day]

"The monsters are attacking all the women in this room." Switzerland proposed his idea at the World Meeting the next day. He seemed very confident about it. "Think about it. Women are generally assumed to be weak and vulnerable; in need of protection. Those monsters are stupid and think the same thing."

"But Finland was attacked yesterday." Denmark said. "And he's a guy."

"Finland is a bit feminine." Switzerland said. "You can't deny that."

"True, true." Denmark muttered.

"So what do you propose we do?" Austria asked.

"Well, since we know who the targets are," Switzerland said, "we'll need to give them the proper protection."

"Hey, I can protect myself just fine!" Hungary said, standing from her seat.

"It's your choice to either be protected or to end up like Belgium or worse." Switzerland said. "Take your pick."

Hungary grew silent and sat down with a huff.

"Then it's settled." Switzerland said. "We'll give each girl at least one person to provide protection. Obviously, I will guard Liechtenstein."

"I will be protected by Russia!" Belarus exclaimed, latching onto her older brother's arm.

"No! _I_ will be protected by Russia!" Ukraine objected, latching onto Russia's other arm.

Seeing Russia's obvious distress, Poland stepped in.

"Me and the Baltics will, like, look after Belarus!" he said.

"Fine." Belarus said, not letting go of Russia. "But we all stay at Russia's house."

Poland mouthed "Sorry" to Russia. He had tried, but Belarus was one smart cookie.

"I will protect Hungary." Austria said. "She lives with me, after all."

"There's no way you'd be able to protect her!" Prussia said, flicking Austria's head multiple times. "You can't even protect yourself from the awesome me!"

"Then how about we _both_ look after her?" Austria asked, pushing away Prussia's hand. "If you're so confident I can't protect her on my own."

"Fine. Good idea." Prussia smirked, giving Austria a final flick before running off.

"Since both Taiwan and Vietnam live with me," China said, "Korea, Hong Kong and I will keep an eye on them."

"Alright." Switzerland said, writing it down. "Who's left?"

"Seychelles!" France smiled. "_I'll_ protect her!"

"Don't even think about it you frog!" England shouted. "You're just going to make a pass at her every time you get!"

"I will not!" France objected. "I see Seychelles as nothing more than a respectable young woman!"

The two then began fighting over poor Seychelles, who couldn't decide who she wanted to protect her.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Cuba shouted, punching both European nations in the head. "I'll keep Seychelles at my house since both of you idiots can't seem to make up your damn minds!"

"Is that alright with you Seychelles?" Switzerland asked. Seychelles nodded, just glad the fighting stopped.

"Then I guess I will take France." Monaco said, picking an unconscious France off the floor. "I will keep an eye on him as he does the same for me."

"That would be very much appreciated Monaco." Switzerland said. "Thank you. Anyone else?"

"Over 'ere." Wy waved her paintbrush in the air. "Seaborga and Sealand 'ave already decided to prot'ct me."

"We have?" the two micro-nations asked. Switzerland sweatdropped and wrote them down as Wy explained.

"Alright, that seems to be everyone." He said. "My only advice is to keep your guards up. No one knows where they're going to strike."

The meeting was then adjourned, and each girl went off with her protector(s).

[Hungary & Austria]

Prussia had run home to get his things so he could live with Austria and Hungary, so it was the two alone to walk home.

"I didn't think _Prussia_ would ask to protect me." Hungary said.

"He's just doing it because he doesn't think _I_ can." Austria replied. "He's so annoying."

"But I'm glad you both asked to protect me." Hungary said. "I mean, I don't want to end up like Belgium."

"That was probably an excuse to get you to cooperate." Austria said. "Switzerland knows very well you can protect yourself. He's seen your strength."

Hungary smiled. Austria could be so kind to her, even after all they've been through. But before Hungary could bring up a particular topic, a large black snake jumped out from the bushes.

Before Austria could react, Hungary let out a shriek and started beating the creature with her frying pan (the one she keeps with her to fend off France and Prussia at times).

When the snake creature was vaporized, Hungary sighed and put her pan away. She turned to a dumbstruck Austria and smiled embarrassedly.

"I… don't like snakes." She said.

"I can see that." Austria said, still with the surprised and utterly shocked look on his face. "…Let's hope we don't run into any more of those things before we get home."

[Cuba & Seychelles]

"Those two idiots are a pain in the neck." Cuba muttered. "Fighting over you like that."

"Well, they both helped me become who I am." Seychelles said. "So I guess they thought I'd pick the one who I'm indebted to the most."

"But still," Cuba said, "those two fight enough as it is. Oh. I almost forgot to tell you, Canada's also staying at my house, is that alright?"

"Canada?" Seychelles asked, remembering the quiet nation being mentioned. "Why is he at your house?"

"His bear had a cold." Cuba replied. "And now he's got it. I'm taking care of him."

"Oh, that's so nice of you." Seychelles smiled.

"Well, it was either me, France or America." Cuba said. "And there was no way in hell I'd have those two try to take care of him."

Seychelles laughed. Cuba could be so protective when it came to his friend Canada.

"Well, I hope I don't get in the way." She said. "Canada needs to get well."

"He pretty much is." Cuba said. "Or so he says. I keep telling him to stay in bed, but he keeps insisting that he do some work around the house while I'm gone."

Seychelles thought, she had heard mainly from France about Canada, so she wondered what he would be like. She hoped he wasn't like France and would try to make a pass at her, but Cuba hadn't mentioned anything of the sort, so she assumed that Canada wouldn't be like France. But while she was thinking and walking at the same time, she was suddenly stopped and jerked from her thoughts.

Cuba stopped her in her tracks and kept her behind him. In front of them was what looked like a dog. Except that this dog was a pitch black and had fangs and yellow pupil-less eyes. It was one of those creatures.

"Switzerland may have been onto somethin…" Cuba muttered. "Stay behind me. I'll take care of this."

Much to Seychelles's surprise, Cuba charged at the monster with no weapons on him! He grabbed the monster by the throat and pinned it down. The monster thrashed and kicked but Cuba had a pretty good grip. He stuck his hand into the monster's forehead and dug out the green crystal that was peeking out. He crushed it and the monster disappeared. He sighed and stood up.

"It wasn't that tough." He muttered.

"Y-You're bleeding!" Seychelles exclaimed, spotting a part of Cuba's arm all cut up. "It must've scratched you."

"It's just a flesh wound." Cuba said. "I'll bandage it up when we get home."

"Alright." Seychelles said, and followed Cuba to his house. She was surprised at how far apart their houses were.

Cuba's house was located near the shore, much to Seychelles's delight. They entered and Seychelles dropped her bags in the living rom.

"Wait here." Cuba said. "Let me go find Canada."

"Okay." Seychelles said, looking around. After awhile, she heard some sort of loud screech, followed by another scream and a shout from Cuba.

"Canada!" he shouted. "What the HELL is THAT thing?"

[Ukraine & Russia; Belarus, Poland & the Baltics]

"Sorry about Belarus, Russia." Poland said. "I tried to get her off your back, but it didn't really work."

"It's alright…" Russia muttered. "At least you tried…"

It was nighttime when the seven reached Russia's house. The girls went to bed and the boys were relaxing in the living room. In a few minutes they would be going to bed as well.

"I wonder what we're going to do if those creatures decide to attack Belarus and Ukraine." Latvia muttered.

"We have to protect them." Estonia said. "We'll just have to do the best we can."

Lithuania was worried. If the girls _were_ attacked and they couldn't do anything to help, what would happen? But he couldn't worry. It was his job to get up early and make breakfast for everyone, he needed his sleep.

[Early the next morning]

Lithuania didn't want to get up; he'd rather go back to sleep, but it was _his_ job to make breakfast, and he couldn't slack off with that. It was around 5 am when he finished getting dressed. He walked down the hallway and decided to cut through the big waiting room that also connects to the kitchen.

He didn't make it to the kitchen.

There, sitting in the dead center of the waiting room, was one of those creatures, black, ugly and slimy. Lithuania was about to scream when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"I guess Switzerland was right." Russia said with his signature smile in place and holding a water pipe. "I guess we'll have to kill it then."

"B-But I don't have any weapons." Lithuania said. "How could I fight?"

"You'll think of something." Russia said, and swung at the monster, hitting its foot and drawing its attention to them.

Lithuania's scream woke up Latvia, Estonia and Poland, and they all brought guns to the scene. Poland gave his to Lithuania and instead drew a sword.

"Come on guys!" he grinned. "This thing doesn't look so tough!"

But before any of them could make a move, the creature froze in its place, staring at them. They looked around at each other and eventually looked behind them. Ukraine was standing at the door in her light pink nightgown and rubbing her eyes. Belarus was next to her in a dark blue nightgown.

"What's going on?" Ukraine yawned. "It's so early."

"It's one of those monsters again." Russia said calmly. "Don't worry about it and go back to bed."

"I'll handle this." Belarus muttered, obviously half-asleep. She took a long spear that was hanging on the wall for decoration and sent it right into the monster's forehead. The monster flinched and roared before disintegrating. The boys stood there, dumbfounded.

"Nice." Poland muttered. "Guess we know not to make her angry when she's not fully awake."

"G-Go back to bed." Lithuania said. "I-I'll come by to wake you guys up once breakfast is ready."

"Only if big brother comes with me." Belarus clung to Russia's arm. "I'm so scared."

Despite Russia's protests, Belarus dragged him off with Ukraine in tow. Lithuania couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess that takes care of that." He said. "I'll go make breakfast."

"I'll, like, come with and help you." Poland said, heading for the kitchen. "I'm not sleepy anymore."

"And I guess we'll head to bed." Estonia said, guiding a very scared Latvia out with a deer-in-the-headlights look still on his face.

As Lithuania made breakfast with Poland, he couldn't help but wonder. If Belarus hadn't been half-asleep and stronger than usual, how would they have defeated that monster? It was one thing to get lucky and something like that wouldn't happen too often. He wondered how long their luck would last.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Chapter 4 on the way!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 part 1 Canada's New Friend

**Part 1 of Chapter 4, since I haven't had much time to work on it and I'm sure people are wanting to read some more of it. (it's also on DeviantArt if anyone wants to look for it)**

**Anyway, This is sort of filler since its a bit of a side event, but it'll be very necessary in a later chapter for sure. SO yeah.**

**Part 2 is coming up so ENJOY PART 1**

* * *

><p>[Cuba's house]<p>

"Canada!" Cuba shouted. "What the HELL is THAT thing?"

That shout from Cuba was the beginning of a long rant of sorts, obviously aimed at Canada. Seychelles grew curious as to what made Cuba so upset, and wandered down the hall to see for herself.

When she came to what was Canada's room, Canada was standing in front of the window holding something protectively in his hands. Cuba was cracking his knuckles, obviously intending on hurting something.

"C-Come on Cuba." Canada said. "It's only a baby."

"Those things are nothing but trouble!" Cuba said. "Put it back outside NOW!"

"Wh-what are you guys yelling about?" Seychelles asked.

"Apparently while I was out at the world meeting," Cuba scowled, "Canada's been taking care of one of those monsters!"

"He's not a monster!" Canada said defensively.

"Can I see?" Seychelles asked, walking past Cuba over to Canada. Canada hesitated, but opened his hands to reveal a small creature curled up into a ball. It was almost as big as his palm. He kept the creature in one hand and used a finger on his other hand to lightly pet it.

"It's ok." He said. "He's not going to hurt you."

The little creature looked up with big gold eyes. It uncurled itself and lay innocently on its back. Canada lightly pet its head with his finger.

"He's just a baby." Canada said. "I'm not putting him outside."

"But once it grows, it'll try to KILL YOU." Cuba said.

"He will not!" Canada said. "Yutarou knows better."

Silence met Canada's last statement. Seychelles could tell Cuba was getting very mad.

"You… NAMED IT?" he shouted, scaring Yutarou back into a ball. "YOU IDIOT! THAT THING COULD KILL YOU AT ANY MOMENT AND YOU'RE NAMING IT LIKE IT'S YOUR PET? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"I found him and I'm taking care of him!" Canada said, handing Yutarou to Seychelles and standing up to Cuba. "It's only right that I get to name him!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Cuba shouted. "THAT THING IS DANGEROUS!"

"Hey! No he's not!" Seychelles exclaimed. "Look!"

Canada and Cuba turned from their heated argument and looked at Seychelles's hands. Yutarou was sitting in Seychelles's palm and trying to bite her finger, but because he was toothless, it didn't hurt.

"It tickles!" Seychelles smiled.

"See?" Cuba said. "If it had teeth right now that would seriously hurt!"

"I have the perfect solution to that!" Seychelles said. "Yutarou is just a baby, right? He doesn't know any better. And babies need to be taught. So what we can do is teach him not to attack or hurt anybody!"

"But do you think that'd actually work?" Cuba asked.

"Of course! That's what I've been trying to say!" Canada said, turning to Cuba. "Yutarou is just a baby. If we teach him not to bite or scratch or anything, he'll grow up a good little boy!"

"And that's another thing." Cuba said. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"He was curious when I first brought him in." Canada said. "And he tried to fight a dish towel."

"Sounds like a boy to me!" Seychelles laughed, but then remembered something. "Wait a second, Canada. Where'd you find Yutarou anyway?"

"I found him outside." Canada said. "I heard Kumajiro making a fuss about him."

"Smart bear." Cuba muttered under his breath.

[Flashback _italics=Canada speaking_]

_I heard Kumajiro growling and muttering near the bushes out back. So I went to go check it out._

Canada walked out through the back door wrapped in a blanket. He walked up behind a crouching Kumajiro who had his nose in the bushes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"There's something in here." The polar bear said. "And it's dangerous."

"Let me see." Canada said, and knelt down as Kumajiro moved out of the way. Canada crouched down and peeked under the bush. There, hiding, was a very tiny black creature. He knew it wasn't a mouse; mice aren't usually a pitch black.

_He was smaller than he is now, but I think I know why._

Canada reached in and laid his hand on the ground.

"Come on." He said gently. "I won't hurt you."

After awhile, he felt the creature climb onto his hand. He pulled his arm out from the bush and looked at the tiny creature in his palm. It was much smaller than a mouse and it was… well, cute. But it looked scared. Canada gently used a finger to brush over the creature's head. The creature looked up at him with bright gold eyes. The kind of eyes that he's seen somewhere before, but couldn't remember.

With a gentle smile, Canada brought the creature inside. He placed it on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. When he found what he was looking for, he turned back to the counter, only to find the small creature wrestling with the dish towel. He laughed and separated them, and then set the small plate he had in the microwave. After a minute, he pulled it out and set it in front of the creature. On the plate was a single pancake that was nearly double the creature's size. He sniffed it and nibbled it, but didn't like it.

"How about some maple syrup with it?" he asked, and poured some on the corner of the pancake. The creature gave it another go. After tasting the pancake with the maple syrup on it, he immediately ate the portion with the syrup on it. Then he sat on the edge of the plate and looked up at Canada.

"More?" he asked. The creature nodded. Canada then poured syrup on the rest of the pancake and the creature gobbled it up in seconds. Canada smiled and lightly petted its head. The creature leaned up to his touch and made a small trilling sound. Then Canada noticed he had gotten bigger.

_I guess whenever he eats he grows a little._

The creature waddled over to Canada and fell off the counter and into his pocket. Canada tucked his hand in after the creature and lifted him out.

"Adventurous, aren't you?" he laughed. The creature seemed to smile. "Hmm… I think I'm going to name you."

The creature looked at him with a confused look. Canada placed him on the counter and took a long look at him.

"Hmm…" Canada stared at the creature with the creature staring back.

_I thought and thought and thought when finally I remembered something._

"How about… Yutarou?" Canada asked. The creature cocked its head to one side. "I remember watching something with Japan a couple months back and there was this little kid named Yutarou who was cute and curious like you. It's a perfect match!"

Yutarou tipped over from cocking his head to one side for so long, but he hopped up and smiled his tiny smile. He liked the name.

[End Flashback]

"So I fed him and took care of him while you were gone." Canada finished. "He's gotten a bit bigger since when I found him, but that's just because he ate a lot."

"Then stop feeding him." Cuba grumbled.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Canada said. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, why do you keep saying Yutarou is a monster and stuff? Have you seen other creatures like him?"

"Actually we have." Cuba said, raising his arm and showing Canada the scratches. "We were attacked coming back from the meeting."

"That's right! You need bandages!" Seychelles said. "Where are they, I'll go get them!"

"They're in the top shelf in the bathroom closet." Cuba said, and Seychelles started for the door, before remembering she still had Yutarou in her hands. Turning around, she went to Canada to hand him Yutarou, when the small creature jumped out of her hands and onto her shoulder. He tugged her hair lightly and leaned over towards Cuba.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Something about Cuba?"

Yutarou trilled and leaned over so far on Seychelles's shoulder he almost fell off. Seychelles took him back into her hands and went over to Cuba. Yutarou hopped out of her hands and onto Cuba's wounded arm. He stretched out his body over Cuba's wound and a strange red glow could just barely be seen on Cuba's arm right under Yutarou. After a minute, he shrank back into his original shape and hopped back to Seychelles.

"It's… gone." Cuba muttered, rubbing where the wound originally was. "No scars or anything."

"That's amazing!" Seychelles exclaimed. "And that gives me an idea!"

"What is it this time?" Cuba asked.

"I overheard today that Belgium's wound was having trouble healing." She said. "If Yutarou can heal wounds that were inflicted on us by those creatures, then I'm sure he can heal Belgium's wound too!"

"That's a great idea!" Canada said. "Let's go right now!"

"No way." Cuba said. "It's getting late, and it'd be stupid to go out at night with all those creatures lurking around."

"I guess you're right." Seychelles said. "Oh, and that reminds me. It's dinnertime!"

"Yeah, I AM feeling a bit hungry." Canada said. "How about you, Yutarou?"

With a happy trill, Yutarou jumped from Seychelles's hands and landed in Canada's pocket. The two laughed and went to the kitchen for dinner, Cuba in tow.

"I wonder…" Seychelles said. "What kinds of foods does he like?"

"He loves pancakes." Canada said. "But only when they have syrup on them."

"But pancakes aren't dinner." Seychelles said. "He needs a healthy meal. Let's try giving him some chicken!"

"No meat." Cuba said. "We don't want him going carnivore on us."

"Cuba let it go." Seychelles said. "We'll let him try some chicken breast and maybe some fish or ham or something."

"I don't have any fish as of late." Cuba said. "I haven't been able to go out on the water in a bit. But I think I have the chicken you want and some hot dogs if it'll suffice."

"Yeah, hot dogs will be fine." Seychelles said, opening the refrigerator. "Oh, and eggs too!"

"Don't feed the thing too much." Cuba said. "I can't afford a giant black thing taking up space in my house."

"Don't worry, Cuba." Seychelles said, spreading out the foods on the counter. For a half hour, Seychelles cooked the different foods, also making some rice to go with them since she, Canada and Cuba needed to eat as well. Once finished, she put some thoroughly cooked chicken, hot dog, scrambled eggs and rice onto different little plates and set them in front of Yutarou.

He stared at the different foods for a moment before going for the chicken. Tasting it, he cocked his head to the side and tasted again, cocking his head to the other side.

"Do you think it needs something?" Seychelles asked. Yutarou nodded. "Hm, maybe ketchup or barbeque sauce would do." Seychelles went to the cupboard and moved some things around.

"I don't have barbeque sauce, but I have ketchup." Cuba said.

"Oh, and get some soy sauce for the eggs, I heard that's good." Canada piped in. Seychelles came back with the ketchup and soy sauce, putting some on a small dish. Yutarou grabbed a piece of the chicken and wandered over to the dish. Without hesitation, he dunked the chicken in the soy sauce.

"Oh, Yutarou, you don't—huh?" Seychelles tried to stop Yutarou thinking he wouldn't like it, but after dunking it in the soy sauce, Yutarou happily devoured the piece of chicken. He went back and got another piece, doing it again.

"I guess he likes it." Canada said.

"I guess so." Seychelles muttered, and then smiled. Yutarou was something else.

After finishing off the chicken, Yutarou went on to the hot dogs. They were cut up in to little pieces. Taking one and tasting it, he paused for a minute. The three watched him as he just stood there with the hot dog in his hands. After a moment, he smiled and ate the rest of it. Almost seconds later, the whole plate of hot dogs were gone.

"Whoa." Seychelles said. "He must _really_ like the hot dogs."

Canada laughed. "For sure."

After waiting for a few minutes, Yutarou wandered over to the eggs. His reaction after tasting it was just like that with the hot dogs, but for some reason, much more intense. He was bouncing around happily, trilling as he ate each piece of egg. When he was finished, he sat on the plate and looked around for more, but there was none. He wandered over to Canada and raised his little arms.

"Mama." He said cutely. Seychelles squealed as Cuba sat there in shock.

"He called you mama!" she said. "That's so cute!"

"I guess that's what happens when I pretty much raise him." Canada said.

"You are NOT going to be this things mother!" Cuba shouted.

"Why not, Cuba?" Canada asked. "He's not doing anything wrong and if I'm his mother he'll follow my example so he'll be a good boy."

Cuba sighed and ran his hand over his face. There was no use arguing since Canada would use the exact same reason every time.

After dinner everyone went to bed, Yutarou sleeping on a pillow next to Canada's head.

As Seychelles washed up, she wondered if their plan to help Belgium would work. Those creatures weren't exactly accepted by anyone other than her and Canada, and who knew what their reactions would be if they were caught, but she knew that Yutarou could really help Belgium. They just needed a good chance, and if not, they'd make one.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make chapters appear much faster!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 part 2 Sweet Helpful Yutarou

**Part 2 of Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>After waking up early, Seychelles stood out on the shore and stretched.<p>

"No time is a better time than sunrise." She said. "I sure hope things go well today."

"Oh, there you are Seychelles." Seychelles turned around to see Canada still in his pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. "What're you doing up so early?"

"Just wanted to see the sunrise." Seychelles smiled. "But why're YOU so early?"

"I woke up after having a weird dream." Canada yawned. "So I wandered into the kitchen and noticed on the way that your shoes were gone. The front door was still locked so I figured you went out the back."

"Yeah." Seychelles said. "I didn't want to wake you guys."

"It's no big deal." Canada said. "Besides, it'd probably be smart to head to the World Meeting early so we can help Belgium."

"Yeah, that would be smart." Seychelles mumbled, and then noticed something. "Hey, where's Yutarou?"

"Still sleeping I guess." Canada said. "I mean, I got out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake him."

"Let's just hope he doesn't get scared without you around." Seychelles said. "He does think you're his mom after all."

"Yeah, I know." Canada said. "But I don't think he'll be a problem; especially now that Cuba's starting to get used to him."

"That's true." Seychelles smiled, turning back to the rising sun. Before she could say they should head back for breakfast, they heard a scream coming from the house.

"That sounded like Cuba!" Canada said. "Oh, I hope Yutarou didn't do anything."

The two ran back to the house and entered through the back door. Instantly, Yutarou was in Canada's arms, shaking from fear.

"Mama!" he cried. Canada noticed that Yutarou was soaking, and wrapped him in the blanket to dry off.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What's that thing doing in here?" Kumajiro padded up to them, looking a bit peeved.

"Kumajiro, this is Yutarou." Canada said. "I'm taking care of him."

"That thing's bad news." The polar bear said. "I don't like it."

"His name is Yutarou." Canada said. "And don't be mean, he hasn't done anything to you."

"Not yet it hasn't." Kumajiro hmph-ed and walked back to Canada's room to go back to sleep.

"I wonder why Kumajiro doesn't like him." Seychelles muttered. "And you're right Canada; he hasn't done anything to him."

"I'm thinking he might be jealous." Canada said. "Since Yutarou's just a baby and I need to take care of him."

"So he misses the attention?" Seychelles wondered. Canada nodded. "I didn't think Kumajiro would be jealous 'cause of that."

"I think it's the first time actually," Canada said, "that Kumajiro's been jealous."

"Then I guess it could be that…" Seychelles muttered. "But anyway, why's Yutarou wet?"

"I don't know either-" Canada said and heard Kumajiro's voice from the room.

"I guess I spooked him and he ran off and fell in the toilet." Kumajiro said.

The two looked at each other and sighed. Yutarou was young enough to end up doing that.

"I should clean him up then." Canada laughed, and carried Yutarou to the kitchen, once there, they found an unconscious Cuba.

"Cuba!" Seychelles exclaimed. "What happened with him?"

Canada sighed. Something more must have happened between Kumajiro and Yutarou, and Kumajiro just didn't mention it.

After waking Cuba up, cleaning Yutarou (who was fascinated by the bubbles the soap created) and eating breakfast, the three decided to head for the World Meeting so they could heal Belgium quickly and with no complications.

But complications were inevitable.

Once at the building the World Meeting was being held at, Seychelles went to check on Belgium. Holland (Netherlands) was still there, watching over his younger sister. Had he moved at all? On the other side of the room, being kept separate from Holland and Belgium by a curtain, were Sweden and Finland, both asleep. This would probably be their only chance to help Belgium before the others arrived, but they had to get rid of Holland. Getting an idea, Seychelles walked into the room and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Holland." She said. Holland glanced at her and nodded. Seychelles then used the little lie she thought up. "Ms. Hungary is in the conference room. She wanted to talk to you about something."

Holland looked at her quizzically, searching her face for any proof of a lie. When it looked as if he wasn't going to leave since he needed to protect Belgium, Seychelles offered her staying in his place while he was gone. Falling for it, Holland left and Canada walked in casually so that no one would get suspicious.

"We don't have much time." Seychelles said. "Where's Yutarou?"

"Right here." Canada said, opening his jacket. Yutarou climbed out and snuggled around Canada's neck.

Seychelles carefully removed the blanket covering Belgium and the bandages that covered her wound. Yutarou didn't hesitate hopping off Canada's shoulder and onto Belgium's wound. He spread himself over her side and a yellow glow could be seen between them. It must be working.

"Seychelles, I think it'd be best if you guarded the door." Canada said. "In case Holland comes back."

"Okay." And Seychelles left the room. Canada took a seat next to where Yutarou was busy healing Belgium. Even though he hoped things would go smoothly, things didn't go in his favor.

Finding out he had been tricking, Holland ran from the conference room back to the infirmary, a few other nations trailing behind him, wondering what was wrong.

When Seychelles spotted them, she went back inside and locked the door. She knew that wasn't smart, but she didn't have any other plan.

"They're coming." She shivered, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. Canada tried to get Yutarou back in his jacket, but the tiny creature wasn't finished healing Belgium, since the wound was deep.

It wasn't long before Holland and America broke down the door and were shocked to find one of those creatures on Belgium. Since Canada and Seychelles were the only ones in the room aside from Sweden and Finland, everyone assumed (and were correct in assuming) that they had something to do with it.

"What the hell is this?" America exclaimed, spooking Yutarou off Belgium. "What's that thing doing here?" Taking his gun from his shoulder holster, he pointed it at Yutarou. Frightened, the small creature jumped off the bed and scurried around, dodging America's shots. After climbing up Canada's leg and diving into his jacket, America stopped firing.

"Do you have something to do with this?" he asked. Canada nodded. "What the hell? Why did you bring a thing like that in here? Are you TRYING to kill Belgium?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Canada asked, trying to keep calm. "I'm trying to help her."

"HOW?" America shouted. "How can that thing help her?"

"Stop screaming and you just might find out." Canada said, surprising America with his serious tone. America quieted down and put his gun back in the holster.

After a moment of complete silence, Canada coaxed Yutarou out of his jacket. Seeing America, Yutarou started to shake.

"It's okay." Canada said, sending a glare to his brother. "He won't hurt you."

Getting comfortable, Yutarou stepped out of Canada's hands and back over to Belgium. Spreading himself over her wound again, the yellow glow returned as he finished healing her. Once he was finished, he got off Belgium and back into Canada's hands.

"Good boy." Canada said with a smile, petting Yutarou on the head. "Now you get a treat."

Canada reached into his bag and pulled out a baggie of cut and cooked hot dogs, much to Yutarou's delight. Getting a few from the bag, he gave them to Yutarou, who gobbled them up quickly and happily.

The other nations were amazed at what Yutarou had done. Belgium's wound was completely gone!

"See?" Canada said, holding Yutarou close. "He's not bad. We just brought him here to help Belgium."

American looked over at Holland, who was checking Belgium's vanished wound for the third time. Holland returned the look and pulled the blanket back over his sister. He stood and nodded at Canada.

"Thank you," He said, "for helping my sister."

"Don't thank me." Canada said, Yutarou climbing up his arm and slinging himself around Canada's neck. "Thank Yutarou. He was the one who did all the work." Holland smiled slightly and nodded in recognition, returning to his seat next to Belgium. The other nations decided that that would be the best time to ask a few questions.

"Canada, how did you tame it?" Switzerland asked. "Yutarou I mean."

"Oh, well, he wasn't wild in the first place." Canada said. "I found him behind Cuba's house where I was staying and decided to take care of him. He was much smaller, probably just born."

"And because he was just a baby," Seychelles piped in, "we figured that we could teach him not to attack anyone like those other creatures. Thus far, he's been a really good boy. And when we found out he could heal the wounds that those other creatures dealt out, we thought we could use those powers to help Belgium get better. We knew you guys wouldn't like the idea of bringing one of those creatures in, so we thought we could do it quickly and get it done without you guys finding out and flipping on us."

"But, as you well know, we were caught." Canada sighed. "But it's okay right? Since Yutarou's not bad, I can keep him right?"

"No way." America said. "That thing may be nice now, but what if another of those creatures pops up and turns him against you, huh? If anything, I say put him outside NOW."

"Well, uh, that's going to be a little difficult." Canada muttered. "You see, uh… Yutarou… Yutarou think that—"

"Mama!" Yutarou cooed, hopping back into Canada's arms and pointing to his bag. "Mama! Mama!"

The room fell silent.

"…What did that thing just say?" America asked.

"Yeah. He thinks I'm his mother." Canada said. "Since he is a baby after all, he doesn't know better."

As America's anger began to rise to the point of snapping, Canada gave Yutarou another treat to quiet him down.

"Canada, you idiot." America muttered under his breath and sighed. "But I guess there's no convincing you otherwise."

"So can I keep him?" Canada asked, though not hearing America's muttering.

"Yeah, yeah, you can keep him." America grumbled. "But the minute he turns evil on us, he's out of here."

"Don't worry, he won't." Canada smiled, petting Yutarou's head. "You're a good boy, aren't you Yutarou?"

Yutarou trilled happily and leant into Canada's touch.

"Either way, we should leave and let Belgium sleep." Switzerland said. Everyone agreed and left for the conference room.

Liechtenstein walked next to Canada, sneaking curious peeks at Yutarou. Yutarou noticed and hopped onto Canada's shoulder to look at her. She flinched but kept her composure so she wouldn't scare him. Cocking his head to one side, Yutarou held out his little arm to her. Carefully as to make sure her big brother didn't see, Liechtenstein took Yutarou's little hand and shook it. Taking an immediate liking to the young country, Yutarou hopped off Canada's shoulder and onto Liechtenstein's.

Noticing Yutarou's absence, Canada glanced over.

Yutarou cutely snuggled his head on Liechtenstein's cheek and Liechtenstein smiled, petting him carefully. Canada smiled. Yutarou could adjust pretty quickly.

Once in the conference room, the nations who had stayed there instead of run to the infirmary asked what had happened. Canada and Seychelles explained the incident and told them about Yutarou. Listening, Hungary spotted the little black creature on Liechtenstein's shoulder.

"Is that him?" she asked, pointing. Switzerland was both shocked and concerned about the younger nation since he still didn't trust the creature that was perched on her shoulder.

To her understanding that Yutarou was harmless, Hungary walked over to Liechtenstein and reached her hand out to pet Yutarou. Before Austria could try to stop her, Yutarou hopped off Liechtenstein's shoulder and onto Hungary's hand.

"Aw, how cute." Hungary smiled, cradling Yutarou like a baby. "He's such a sweetie."

A few other nations wandered over to see Yutarou while Poland sat in his chair, deep in thought.

"I, like, know I heard that name before…" he muttered. "Yutarou… Yutarou…"

"What's wrong, Poland?" Lithuania asked.

"Like, I'm trying to remember something." Poland said. "And it's like totally important, but I just can't remember it. And it has something to do with Yutarou…"

"Do you think you'll remember if you go over to him?" Lithuania suggested. "He is pretty cute."

"Sure, why not." Poland stood from his chair and nearly tripped over his bag. With a gasp and a smack to his forehead, he started rummaging through his bag.

"Now I remember!" he said. "I, like, put it in here!"

"Put what?" Lithuania asked, standing over his friend.

"This!" Poland said, pulling out a piece of paper and holding it up.

Just then, the room started shaking and everyone fell to the floor.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS MAKE CHAPTERS APPEAR<strong>

**especially ones that encourage me to continuuuuuuuuue**

**faves and subscriptions are nice too**


	6. Chapter 5 Japan's Dilemma

**Chapter 5! when it really says chapter 6 in the little box up there _**

* * *

><p>As every minute went by, Japan continued to wonder just what was happening. All alone aside from his sleeping reflection above him and the bamboo forest that surrounded him; who had captured him? And what did they want?<p>

After failing to free himself he rested and gazed up at his reflection. A gentle breeze blew by and his reflection began to awaken. Slowly, his reflection opened his eyes and looked down at him. He was not bound, so he was able to leave the mirror and stand where Japan was strapped down, one foot on either side of Japan's waist. If asked, Japan would have denied being afraid, but the look in his reflection's eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

Straddling Japan's stomach, the reflection knelt down and crossed his arms. Japan glared up at him, keeping his guard up. Slowly, his reflection leant down and took Japan's chin in his hand.

"There's no use trying to hide it." His reflection said with Japan's voice. "I know you're scared."

Japan struggled against his reflection's grip on his chin, but his reflection continued to force him to look at him.

"Don't try to fight against me." He said. "I am a superior being compared to you."

At that moment, his hand began to tremble, and he pulled away from Japan, standing again on his knees. His whole body shook, and his movements were slow as he unbuttoned Japan's jacket.

"Better do this quickly so I don't have to do it again." He muttered through clenched teeth. "This small and compact form doesn't have a good energy limit." Opening Japan's jacket and slipping his hand under Japan's shirt, the reflection placed his hand on Japan's heart. After a moment Japan began to feel weak and drowsy. He tried to fight back, but his reflection had him pinned.

"I'm quite lucky to have chosen a being like yourself." His reflection said as his shaking began to stop. "You seem to have limitless energy. And that's good for me."

"But why?" Japan asked, struggling to breathe. "Why me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" his reflection smirked. "But I'm afraid you can't know just yet, though it _is_ a bit obvious when you really think about it."

Japan's reflection pulled his hand away and got off the table. With a snap of his fingers, the table rose into the mirror so that Japan, in his weakened state, was looking down at his reflection.

"I think I'll pay a visit to those 'friends' of yours." His reflection said, a dark mist starting to appear around him. "They're in the way of my plans of course, and I can't have that. Don't you think I think I should get rid of them in the most bittersweet way, since I look distinctly like you? Make it nicely scarring. Like what you did to China, if your memory serves."

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Japan shook with rage in his bindings.

"And what are you going to do about it?" his reflection smirked. "You aren't in a position to really be doing anything, Nihon."

With a wave of his hand a light breeze carried some of the dark mist up to Japan. Unable to wave it away or stop himself from breathing it in, Japan fell unconscious, and his reflection walked away through the bamboo forest, his destination being the World Meeting.

~0~

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Everyone was panicked and tried to get their footing on the shaking floor, but the earthquake was too strong, throwing everyone down. Yutarou managed to get to Canada and cling to him for dear life. Chairs were knocked over, papers flew everywhere and the windows became cracked.

…And then it all stopped.

As fast as it had started, the earthquake stopped. The room was silent as everyone tried to figure out just what had happened. Aside from the windows, nothing else was damaged.

In their silence, they heard footsteps.

Even paced footsteps came closer and closer to the conference room door. The room was deathly silent as they heard a hand grab the door handle and twist it, pushing the door open with a slow creak. In stepped a small figure they all recognized.

"Nihon!" China exclaimed. "You're okay!" The eldest nation jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran over to the younger nation, throwing his arms around him. "I was so worried! What happened?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, China." Japan said. "But I can't say now. I'm sure I can tell you later. **When you're in hell**."

At the moment Japan said this, he drew his katakana; but before he could dismember China, the eldest nation was pulled back by his hair, the blade missing him by mere inches.

Canada, being the one that grabbed China's hair and pulled him back, backed away from Japan with China behind him. He could easily tell that that wasn't Japan.

Yutarou peeked out from Canada's jacket and immediately began to tremble at the sight of 'Japan'. He knew who that person really was, and that knowledge made him scared. 'Japan' spotted him and glared.

"I see that you've acquired one of the Daemons." He muttered. "I guess the news that one had been misplaced was correct. I might as well take it back then."

Canada glared back and protectively held a frightened Yutarou.

"It'd be wise not to resist." 'Japan' said. "Or else I'll have to dispose of you."

Canada's glare faltered a bit, but he stood his ground. Yutarou was still young, and there was no telling what that person would do to him. Yutarou understood the situation, and didn't want Canada to get hurt, but what could he do?

Luckily for him, he didn't have to do anything.

As 'Japan' attempted to hurt China and later threatened Canada, Poland casually drew a symbol on the floor with a piece of chalk he had while Lithuania watched with curiosity.

"Just what are you doing?" he asked, quietly.

"Just watch." Poland said with a smile. "But I'll tell you a secret."

"What?" Lithuania asked, and Poland put away the chalk.

"I totally knew this guy was coming." Poland whispered excitedly, but had a serious composure as he raised his hands over the symbol. It began glow a bright red. "_From the depths of hell you have followed. And you have poisoned the heart of the fire. Return to where you have slept for this time and soon you may find the one you seek. I dismiss you darkness!_"

A bright light flashed and the second Japan was blasted through the window. Everyone was surprised for a moment before Poland squealed.

"Like, oh my god, it totally worked!" he smiled. "She totally gets some Pączki from me!"

"P-Poland, how did you do that?" Lithuania asked, shaking from the shock.

"Like, I just followed the instructions on the paper." Poland said, holding out the piece of notebook paper. "She, like, told me to do it when Yutarou came by and stuff."

"Who's she?" Lithuania asked, but Poland wasn't listening, he was busy cleaning the symbol off the floor. Once done, he gasped and reread the paper.

"Oh man! I forgot the last part!" he said, and started rummaging through his bag again. "It's, like, super important. If I don't do it we'll all, like, stay confused and stuff."

Once he found what he was looking for, he held it up. It was a red sort of jewel hanging on a very thin silver chain. Poland dangled it and called for Yutarou.

"Yutarou~." He said. "I have something for ya~."

Yutarou peeked out of Canada's jacket. Once knowing 'Japan' was gone, he hopped out and scurried over to Poland. He gazed up at the jewel and immediately jumped up, took it in his mouth and swallowed it, biting the chain off in the process.

After a moment, Yutarou shook and curled up into a ball. Another flash of light engulfed him and hid his transformation. Once the light vanished, a young boy with long black hair sat where Yutarou had been. During a long silence, Poland ruined the serious moment.

"It's a _BOY_!" he exclaimed, pointing. The young boy looked down and squeaked.

"Mama!" he cried, jumping up and running to Canada, his hair long enough to cover his bare bottom. Canada looked down at the young boy with surprise.

"Yutarou?" he asked. The young boy peeked up at him and whimpered with a nod. Canada then took off his jacket and wrapped it around the new Yutarou.

"Now he's a _kid_?" Cuba exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"Yutarou, how… are you a kid now?" Canada asked, surprisingly calm. The new Yutarou looked up at him and pointed at his stomach.

"I ate a Transtone." He said. "It changes me into a form that's more preferred in the world I'm in."

Jaws dropped. That was the most Yutarou had said since he got there!

"It, like, totally worked!" Poland smiled. "She's like, totally awesome!"

"Again, who's _she_?" Lithuania asked.

"He's probably referring to my Mother." Yutarou said. Several other nations glanced at Canada, who shrugged. "No, not Mama. Mother. Mama here is temporary, someone to take care of me for the while before I have to move on. Mother is my creator, my god I could call her."

"So Poland has met your creator?" Canada asked, everyone's eyes turning to Poland.

"I believe so." Yutarou said. "Haven't you, Mr. Poland?"

Poland struggled holding back a gleeful grin at the sound of being called Mister, but answered.

"Yeah, I guess I have." He said. "I met her last week while I was out shopping."

"And this person gave you that paper?" Lithuania asked.

"Yep." Poland smiled. "She was totally cool. She told me to write down what to do and that when it happened, to do what she said."

"But how did she know this was going to happen?" Canada asked.

"Mother knows everything." Yutarou said. "She is very wise and very powerful. She created us Daemons in the first place."

"Then how come they're evil?" America asked.

"We're not all evil." Yutarou said. "The darkness that has been following her had captured a few of us and forced them to multiply, creating an army that has a chance against her. I was lucky not to be infected with the evils that have created a duplicate of your friend."

"A duplicate?" China asked with his shocked expression from the attack still on his face.

"That's right." Yutarou said. "I can explain everything that's happened that is to my knowledge, but I'm not sure if it's correct."

"Then let's hear it." Switzerland said. "It'd be best to know this now so we know what we're dealing with."

"Oh, but first let's get him changed." Hungary said. "Wearing nothing besides Canada's jacket will surely give him a cold. Sealand, please come with me."

Sealand didn't know why Hungary wanted him to come along, but he followed her as she led Yutarou out of the room. After a moment, the three returned, Yutarou sporting Sealand's sailor suit, but instead of blue, it was black with a red trim.

"It suits him!" Hungary cooed. "Isn't he adorable?"

Everyone sighed. Hungary was truly a girl.

Yutarou sat at the head of the table while everyone fixed up their spots and took their seats. He would answer questions one at a time and to the best of his ability.

"First off, who's your Mother?" Switzerland asked. "And will she be an ally to us?"

"I cannot give my Mother's identity." Yutarou said. "And I'm sure she gave a fake name to Mr. Poland as well. As for an ally, it all depends on who is in danger and what is at stake, and if it will benefit her in any way."

"Alright, next question." Switzerland said. "Can you explain to us just what happened to Japan?"

"Based on what I saw and have heard from you," Yutarou replied, "I can assume that your friend is somewhere with the darkness, being it's captive. Because it is using a form that looks like him, it requires his energy in order to sustain it. And there may be another reason for Japan's capture."

"And what would that be?" Switzerland asked.

"My Mother's mission," Yutarou said, "requires her to travel all across the dimensions in search of missing pieces of her heart. When she was of a younger age than now, she couldn't control her abilities and continually ended up in different dimensions, a piece of her heart breaking off each time. Now she's returning and searching for those pieces in order for her to regain her original form and finally defeat the one who has been following her and seeking to destroy her. My point for saying this is that Japan may be a carrier of one of my Mother's heart pieces."

"But how can a heart break into pieces?" Germany asked. "It's an organ."

"We call it a heart," Yutarou said, "but it's more like a solid form of your soul. It's like a crystal, fragile and beautiful; I've seen many in my dozens of lifetimes."

"You mean like the green crystals that destroy the monsters?" Liechtenstein asked. "I mean, Daemons?"

"That's right." Yutarou said. "The Daemons that have been poisoned by the darkness all have a small green crystal that is basically like a self-destruct mechanism. If it is destroyed, the Daemon is destroyed as well."

"You didn't have one since you weren't infected right?" Canada asked. Yutarou nodded.

"The differences between myself and the infected Daemons," he said, "are that the infected Daemons have the crystal and are unable to change forms, while I do not have the crystal showing and I am able to change forms. Of course with the permission of the Transtone."

"You need permission?" Canada asked.

"I can't stay a human all the time." Yutarou said. "That wastes energy. So when it's a good time for it, I can change back to recharge."

"Interesting…" Switzerland muttered. "And does your Mother have others like you?"

"Of course she does." Yutarou said. "And they too can change. In fact, I spotted some on the way here. They've been set all over to search for and keep an eye on the darkness. It's most likely that they've found their base already. But I don't think we have the strength just yet to attack."

"Do you think we would be able to speak about this with others that are like you?" Switzerland asked. "That they would be able to tell us some things as well?"

"I'm afraid not." Yutarou said. "My Mother's army is very well-trained. They will not interact with natives unless instructed. And even if they were instructed, some don't have a trained voice like I do."

"Why is that?" Switzerland asked.

"Even I do not know." Yutarou said. "There are hundreds of thousands of us. Not all of us can have voices. In fact, the only other I remember that also has a voice is Mother's ace."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

Before Yutarou could answer, he changed back into his original form with a flash of light. He hopped onto the table and over to Canada.

"Mama!" he said.

"He changed back!" Switzerland exclaimed. "But I thought he said he'd change back when it was a good time for it!"

"Maybe something happened…" Canada muttered, cradling Yutarou in his arms. "Maybe he timed out or something."

"That sucks." America whined. "We were finally getting answers too."

"Well, we know one thing." Switzerland said, "And that's that Japan's alive. Or at least he is for now. And even though Yutarou's Mother's army cannot speak with us, maybe they can speak with Yutarou, and they could possibly give him the location of the evil Japan's base. Then we can go and rescue the real Japan."

"You make it sound so easy." Seychelles said. "But when you think about it, we still don't know what those Daemons are capable of. Belgium's wound may have healed but so far we haven't heard from Holland that she's woken up."

"And Finland's still unconscious too." Denmark said. "And Svi hasn't left his side for a minute."

"It is obvious what we do now." Monaco said, drawing everyone's attention. "And that is waiting until Yutarou turns back into a human. He has not spit up the jewel, so it is possible that he will return to that form at any moment. He may tell us why he changed back then and can answer our remaining questions."

After a moment of silence everyone agreed and headed home. They would have to wait until Yutarou changed back before they could think of a plan.

Japan watched as his reflection paced back and forth in the space beneath him with a scowl on his face. He had somehow returned to the bamboo forest against his will. His reflection was now grumbling to himself with the same dark mist from before surrounding him.

"She's made indirect contact," He muttered, "through that Daemon that they've acquired. I guess I will have to make my move now, or else I may not get another chance."

The mist condensed itself around his feet and helped him rise to Japan's mirror-like chamber. He reached in his hand and placed it on Japan's heart, extracting more energy from the nation. Once Japan was near the point of death and struggling to breathe, he returned to the ground and summoned a few Daemons. They were small, but they would do. All he needed to do was deliver a message.

When his reflection left, Japan began to tremble. He was so close to losing consciousness and more so, his life. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. His reflection did not answer his questions as to why he chose him for this torture. As he began to lose consciousness, he wondered what was going to come of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>This is basically the chapter that gives you some of the answers, but not all of the them, or else the surprise would be spoiled! teehee ^^<strong>

**Anyway, reviews are nice! (very nice)**


	7. Chapter 6 Declaration

**Chapter 6 of Hetalia: Paint it Black! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Japan's reflection, now called Dark Japan, sent out three Daemons to deliver a message to the nations that stood in his way. After much thinking, he decided to challenge them and dispose of them in a common fashion of the current world. His message was a declaration of war.<p>

And it was something Yutarou's mother had expected.

Daemons that had been stationed around the perimeter of the building where the World Meeting was being held began to leave their stations on their creator's command. Yutarou's mother predicted that Dark Japan wasn't going to be making his move just yet; he was too cautious. Instead, she gathered her army of Daemons for a short break. If anything, things would be quiet on his end a short while, and she'd use that time to gain some more power before deciding whether to interfere or not.

Back at the world meeting, everyone was waiting for Yutarou to turn back into his human form so he could continue explaining what was going on. They were also wondering why he changed back with no warning as well.

Yutarou was eating his hot dog bits with glee in Canada's arms. Canada smiled. Yutarou was so sweet, as both a human and a Daemon. But he couldn't help but wonder why there was a sort of… strange feeling whenever he held the small Daemon. Something familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. After finishing the bag of hot dogs, Yutarou looked up at him and raised his little arms.

"Mama!" he said, and Canada lifted him up onto his shoulders. Yutarou sensed that something was wrong with Canada, so he was worried. Nuzzling his Mama's neck, he wished he was human again so he could ask.

His wish was granted.

Yutarou turned back into human form while on Canada's shoulders, causing the both of them to fall over. And since Yutarou was again in his birthday suit, he squeaked and covered his appendage before Hungary swooped in with the little outfit that was made specifically for the Daemon.

Once he was dressed and before he continued explaining the situation, he went over to Canada, looking at him with worry in his golden eyes.

"Is there something bothering you Mama?" he asked. Canada's eyes widened, him not knowing how to respond. After a moment, he asked a question in return.

"Have we met before, Yutarou?" he asked.

A long silence followed.

Yutarou looked at the floor and then back at Canada. He shrugged.

"We may have." He said. "Mother and us Daemons can go anywhere at any time. I particularly don't remember though. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Canada said. "Come on, we have a lot more questions."

Yutarou nodded as his Mama sat down at the table. After taking his place, but before he could continue answering questions, three other Daemons that looked like him ran into the room and stood on the table. They lay in the shape of a triangle and a hologram appeared. It was Dark Japan. Yutarou jumped from his seat and hid behind the chair. Even if it _was_ a hologram, Dark Japan still scared him.

'_Greetings,'_ the hologram said. _'I am sure you all are well aware of my presence and my role in your friends capture as well as the attacks that have befallen you. Due to the fact you've survived those attacks I decided to do a little more research about your kind and this world. And from my research I have decided to deal with you in the most common way this world knows. I believe it's called WAR.'_

A shiver was sent down Yutarou's spine. He had lived and died many a time at his mother's side, when she faced off against the darkness, and he knew what war was like against this menace.

'_I am a gentleman,'_ the hologram continued, _'so I will give you a few days to prepare yourselves. But once this battle begins there will be no turning back. I will not accept any truces or surrenders; only your complete destruction will tame me. And do not think that you can save your friend Japan; I need his energy and lots of it. Besides, when I'm done with him he'll die anyway, so why try to save him when his end is inevitable?'_

Yutarou tightened his grip on the chair in fury. How dare that evil say that they have no chance in rescuing Japan? He had fought beside his mother before, and there was always a way to save those he had taken captive, he knew that for a fact. But just where was his mother when he needed her most?

~0~

As Dark Japan called war on the nations, Yutarou's mother remained in a peaceful slumber nearby to her frightened creation's location. It wasn't that she didn't want to help him, it was that she couldn't. The last battle against the evil that faced the nations now had taken a large toll on her body, and she was still healing; but that did not mean she couldn't help. After gathering her army through a spiritual link she had with them, she decided to assist the nations with their battle.

Using another who was at rest she planned out her strategy. Dark Japan had attempted to attack the female nations because he believed them to be weak, and she was sure he still thought so. Being a woman herself she chose to prove him wrong. Those girls would be one of the keys that would lead to the nations' victory. She was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter was so short, but it's needed in order to continue :3<strong>

**Comments are always loved!**


	8. Chapter 7 Start War & Belgium is First

**Chapter 7! :D  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>After Dark Japan's declaration of war had been delivered, the conference room was silent. No one spoke, no one moved; none but Yutarou. Once the message was finished, he grabbed the three Daemons in his hands. After a moment, they fell limp in his grip and disintegrated. With a small sniffle, tears started trailing down his cheeks. Yutarou quickly went over and hugged Canada, his small frame trembling with his sobs.<p>

"What's wrong?" Switzerland broke the stiff silence. Canada shrugged, but then heard Yutarou mumbling a response.

"He says…" Canada listened closely to the crying Daemon. "He absorbed them."

"And it's not fun." Yutarou said, adjusting his position so he sat on Canada's lap. "But at least I got some information out of it."

"What do you mean?" Hungary asked, giving Yutarou a much needed tissue.

"Because I absorbed them," Yutarou said, wiping his eyes, "I gained whatever knowledge they had."

"So what did you find out?" Canada asked.

"…I know where Japan is." Yutarou said. Many relieved sighs and excited shouts burst out from the nations, who then started to talk amongst themselves. Yutarou looked confused.

"Why is everyone excited?" he asked.

"You know where Japan is right?" Canada asked. "That's good."

"I do know." Yutarou said. "But I didn't say it was something to celebrate about."

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"It's where he's being held that's the problem." Yutarou said. "It won't be easy to break into and take over."

"Where is he anyway?" China asked, approaching the two.

"When I first absorbed the Daemons," Yutarou said, "I saw a bamboo forest. But then… I saw that evil thing's signature."

"Signature?" Canada asked.

"A gigantic dark castle." Yutarou said. "Medieval in design, I've seen it too many times in my life. He always uses it as his base, his headquarters. That's where Japan is being held, barely clinging to life."

China's expression grew more worried than before at that, he wondered if Japan would be alright at the end of all this.

"But it can't be entirely hopeless." Canada said. "I mean, there's a chance we'll, I don't know, get lucky."

"Yes, there is a chance." Yutarou said. "Especially if Mother decides to step in. Then we'll have a chance at saving him."

"Then we'll have to count on that." China said. "Since apparently we're at such a disadvantage."

Yutarou nodded. He sensed his Mother nearby but knew she wouldn't, or couldn't, make direct contact unless it was necessary, so he'd just have to wait and hope for the best.

In the infirmary, both Sweden and Holland (Netherlands) watched over Belgium and Finland, who still had yet to awaken from sleep. Holland wasn't worried anymore once Belgium's wound was healed, but Sweden, though not showing it, was more worried than he had ever been before. It wasn't like Finland (or anyone for that matter) to be unconscious for such a long period of time (and not be in a coma as far as he knew); surely he'd have to wake up soon. Or was the damage worse than they had thought? Sweden didn't want to think about it, but anything could be wrong with his wife and he wouldn't know anything about it! Just thinking about it made him stress out, but he didn't want to cause a break in the silence of the room, so he tried his best to keep himself calm.

While Sweden silently panicked, Finland was perfectly fine; he was just sleeping. Sleeping until he was needed. And that would be soon.

After the few days that Dark Japan had given the nations, the nations believed they were ready. At least, as ready as they could be.

As Switzerland loaded his rifle in the living room of his home, Liechtenstein wondered if she could help in any way. She didn't want to be protected, she wanted to help protect. But what could she do?

"You can do a lot more than you think." a voice said. Liechtenstein turned to see a girl about her age with long brown hair and sharp blue eyes standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Before Liechtenstein could ask who she was, the girl motioned her to be quiet and to follow her into the kitchen. After she was out of sight, Liechtenstein rubbed her eyes. Did she imagine that girl there? Or was she really there? Quietly, she left the living room and followed the girl into the kitchen, where she was waiting for her sitting at the table. The girl smiled.

"How are you?" she asked. Liechtenstein hesitated, but answered.

"I'm fine." she said. "Why?"

"Well, today is the day of war." the girl said, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on the backs of her hands. "Aren't you nervous?"

"A little." Liechtenstein muttered. "But I can't really get involved-"

"That my friend is where you're wrong." the girl said, standing up from her seat. "You can do more than you think."

"I can?" Liechtenstein asked. "But what can I do?"

"The only thing you need to do." the girl said. "Is protect your brother when you're on the battlefield. And there's no need for you to be afraid of the Daemons, whatever side they're on. The only thing they can do is help you."

Before Liechtenstein could ask what she meant, the girl vanished with a sudden gust of wind.

"I should've asked her name before she left." Liechtenstein mumbled as she returned to the living room. Switzerland was in full uniform, two rifles slung over his shoulders. She thought about telling him about the girl that she had spoken to, but decided against it. If she told him, he'd go off on another "don't talk to strangers" speech and who knows what else. For the time being Liechtenstein chose to keep the girl's words in mind, until she'd have to use them.

"Protect your brother on the battlefield. There's no need to be afraid of the Daemons, the only thing they can do is help you."

'_I wonder what she meant…'_ Liechtenstein thought.

Liechtenstein wasn't the only one to be visited by a strange young girl. All the girls were, and it wasn't the same girl. According to Vietnam and Taiwan, when the girls decided to tell one another about their encounters, they were visited by a young girl that had long black hair and amber eyes. Hungary had been visited by a young girl with short red hair and eyes so dark brown they almost looked black.

"This is all very strange." Hungary muttered as they sat in the conference room. The men were busy getting their weapons ready and trying to learn more about what they were up against from Yutarou.

"It's even stranger that they all told us the same thing." Seychelles said. "Protect the guys that are protecting us and don't be afraid of the Daemons."

"I wonder why they all told us that." Wy said, drawing a picture of the black haired girl that visited her.

"My guess is that they were all messengers of some sort." Monaco said. "And they were sent to give us all the same message. But what peaks my interest is the way they all left."

"The girl here," Wy held up the picture she drew, "jumped into the water and just vanished. But I'm guessin' she swam away."

"No, I'm sure she vanished." Vietnam said. "She jumped into the pond behind our house and she can't swim away in that."

"The girl I met disappeared with a strange gust of wind." Liechtenstein said. "Which was weird because the window wasn't open or anything."

"The little girl I met seemed to sink into the earth." Hungary said. "So they're not humans like us."

"There should be one more then…" Seychelles muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hungary asked.

"It's like they all correspond to an element." she said. "Water, Earth, Air and Fire. I mean, that's how they disappeared."

"But there's no fourth girl." Belarus said. "No girl with the element of Fire."

"There must be." Seychelles said. "I mean, what's the point of just having those three? Fire is the most powerful after all."

"And we still do not know what their purpose was." Monaco said.

"…I think we should do what they said." Liechtenstein said after a moment of silence.

"Why?" Ukraine asked.

"I mean, we don't have anything else to do." Liechtenstein said. "And who knows, maybe something good will come from it."

"She's right." Hungary said. "If something does happen that goes in our favor, at least we would've done something! I hate not being treated like I can't do anything!"

"Everyone else agree?" Monaco asked. After glancing at one another, the other girls agreed. They'd follow what they were told and hopefully something good would come of it.

As the girls spoke and ultimately decided they would play a role in this war, the male nations were preparing a battle strategy. While he was thinking if there was anything he hadn't mentioned, Yutarou turned back into his Daemon form, much to the nations' dismay. But at least they had enough to form a plan of attack. It was simple. Since Dark Japan would be using poisoned Daemons, and those Daemons had the green crystal showing, that would be the point to aim at in order to destroy them, which meant that all they had to do was plow through Dark Japan's army, get inside the castle and rescue Japan. The role of rescuer didn't fall to one particular person though; whoever got there first would go in and try to get to the missing island nation. Anyone who got there after that person would go in and work as backup.

Once that was settled, there was still some time before they had to leave for battle, so every nation went off to mentally prepare. Canada was the only one to stay in the room so he could feed Yutarou. As the young Daemon devoured another bag of hot dogs, Canada continued to wonder just where he had met him before. As he thought, Yutarou lay on his lap, munching away. He knew where he had met Canada before, but he knew he could not reveal it to him unless he had his mother's permission. If only his mother would at least tell him where she was, that would calm his nerves about this war.

When the time came, the nations grit their teeth and set out to the battlefield, hoping for the best.

Miles before they reached their destination, they saw the castle. Dark, ominous, and just plain scary. Japan was in there; and someone had to go in there to get him. In front of the castle was a giant empty field, not even grass grew. The ground was rough and rocky: this was their battlefield. Drawing his rifle, Switzerland stepped onto the field first, followed by Liechtenstein, and the rest. They didn't walk far before they met their enemy. Thousands of Daemons, some big, some small, some thin, and some armed, rose from the ground, their green crystal hearts shining in the sun. Until the sun was blocked out by a giant dark cloud that spread across the entire sky. The nations drew their weapons and when a roar rang out from the Daemons, the fight began.

Back in the infirmary, as Sweden watched over his still unconscious wife, Belgium began to stir. Holland was immediately out of his seat, worry written on his face.

Sweden heart raced. If Belgium could wake up successfully, then Finland would have to be fine! After a moment, Belgium opened her eyes and Sweden felt as if he would pass out from anxiety. Belgium looked at Holland and smiled weakly.

"Hey bro." she said. "What's up?"

Holland sank back into his chair in relief. Belgium was alright.

But it didn't last.

Out of nowhere, a Daemon shot up through the bed from underneath it. _And shot straight through Belgium's heart._ A small pink crystal formed and fell to the side. There was no blood, but there was pain. Belgium tried to grab the Daemon to yank it out, but her energy left quickly and she fell limp where she lay.

* * *

><p><strong>NO BELGIUMS NOT DEAD I ASSURE YOU DX<strong>

**comments are nice :3**

**chapter 8 already underway**


	9. Chapter 8 Transformations & Finland

**Chapter 8 for Hetalia: Paint it Black!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Belgium lay limp on her bed, Holland, though not knowing about the Daemons, yanked out the snake-like creature and crushed its head, breaking the crystal and making it disintegrate. Looking back to his sister, he found no hole where the creature had been. There was no blood but Belgium had been in pain. <em>Just what was that thing?<em> Thought Holland.

Sweden was also confused. If that creature had gone through Belgium's body, how come it didn't leave a hole? Did that mean that Belgium was alright? Sweden stayed put as Holland checked his sister for a pulse. After letting out a sigh of relief, Holland sank back into his chair.

"What… the hell…?" he breathed. He couldn't believe his sister was awake for barely a minute before she was put back into an unconscious state.

Or was she?

After a moment, Belgium opened her eyes again. She glanced at Holland, but said nothing. The room around them then began to shake. Belgium phased through the blanket and levitated into the air, a soft golden glow surrounding her. Holland and Sweden tried to keep their balance on the trembling floor but were thrown to the ground as the building shook.

After the battle began, things went well for the nations. They got a good head start thanks to Switzerland and Germany's good aim with a gun. As they fought, Yutarou sensed something and looked back in the direction of where they had come: the direction of the conference building. Something was going on there. Something in their favor.

As the building continued to shake, Belgium floating in mid-air and glowing, a Daemon that was under the control of Yutarou's mother and in human form entered the room through the window. What happened next was so surreal Holland could barely believe it even after it happened.

The Daemon stretched his arms out in front of him, and a red symbol appeared and began to glow. Words that weren't of the human language came from his lips and both the glow of his symbol and the glow around Belgium began to intensify. Small will ó wisps that were the same color as the glow around Belgium appeared and circled around her, eventually changing direction and disappearing into the Daemon's red symbol. Once this was done, the Daemon changed back to its original black form and left through the window, the glow around Belgium disappearing and placing her gently back onto the bed. The building stopped shaking and left the two male nations (aside from Finland) to wonder just what the heck just happened?

As they wondered, Belgium sat up and looked around.

"Where… am I?" she mumbled.

"Y'u're 'n th' inf'rm'ry." Sweden muttered, getting back in his seat.

Belgium looked at him and then looked back at Holland; her brother knew something was amiss with his sister; she wasn't behaving as she usually did. He knew his sister as bubbly and smiling; but the way she looked at him now seemed void of happiness and all other emotions.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"…I suppose so." Belgium muttered, looking down at the floor. Holland followed her gaze and spotted a small crystal on the floor. He went over and picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked himself.

"Just hold onto it." Belgium said, getting up. "My guess is she's not collecting them just yet."

"What do you mean?" Holland asked.

"The time for answers has yet to come." Belgium said, taking her rifle from before in her hands. It began to glow like she had before and its metallic parts turned into a bright gold. A small smile appeared on her face. The rifle began to shine and spark as an electric charge ran through it.

"This is good." She said, and looked over her shoulder at Holland. "Where is the battlefield?"

"…What?" Holland asked. He and Sweden were the only ones that didn't know that the war was going on; no one had bothered to tell them.

"I see…" Belgium said. "Then I shall head out myself, it can't be that hard to find."

Before she could leave, Holland stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, but the touch sent a shock through his arm, numbing it and forcing him to pull back.

"You're not going by yourself." He said, holding his currently numb arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Your choice." Belgium said. "Just be careful."

And they both left, Holland nodding to Sweden and Sweden nodding in recognition; he could hold the fort while they were gone.

Back on the battlefield, the nations were starting to weaken. Sure the Daemons were easy to destroy, but they were running out of bullets. How much longer would they be able to last on their own? Not long, that's for sure.

Dark Japan watched from atop his fortress, amused at the nations' efforts. He smirked. There was no way they'd even come close to his castle before they met their demise, he was sure of it.

But little did he know he'd help the nations more than hurt them.

As the Daemons were beginning to overpower the nations, the nations found it hard to protect the girls and themselves at the same time. That wasn't a good sign.

Soon enough, as Belgium and Holland began to close in on the battlefield; the Daemons multiplied and surrounded every nation. Switzerland was having the most trouble after that. Protecting Liechtenstein was his top priority, but with the Daemons coming from every direction and his ammunition running low, things didn't look good. And things got even worse when his rifle completely ran out of bullets. Not knowing what to possibly do, he froze in his place as a giant Daemon, about three times his size, lunged at him.

Remembering the girl's words, Liechtenstein knew what she had to do. Some would call it crazy, and some would call it brave, but Liechtenstein didn't hesitate; she jumped out in front of Switzerland before the Daemon sent its arm, which had morphed into a dagger, through him. Switzerland could only watch in sheer horror as the dagger was sent straight through Liechtenstein's small frame. Strangely though (and yet similar to what had occurred with Belgium), there was no blood. All that exited from Liechtenstein's body was a small pink crystal. Time slowed down as Liechtenstein looked over at her brother, pain evident in her eyes. But she smiled.

"I'm not afraid." She said, and a bright light engulfed her, destroying that Daemon that still had its arm through her.

When the light finally faded, Liechtenstein definitely didn't look like herself.

Sporting a pink leotard with short skirt and strange design imprinted on it, pink flats with wings on the sides as well as on the sides of her head and on her back, white arm and shoulder guards, along with a large bow and arrow in hand, Liechtenstein stood firm before the Daemon army. Switzerland, as well as any other nations that were close by, were dumbfounded. What the heck just happened?

The Daemons, not knowing how outmatched they were, merely followed orders and lunged at Liechtenstein. With one fluid motion, Liechtenstein flipped backwards and shot multiple arrows at the Daemons that were attacking her, destroying them and landing her behind Switzerland. Hooking her arms under his, she jumped into the air holding her brother and landed with Austria, Prussia and Hungary, since there is greater strength in numbers, and Liechtenstein couldn't leave her brother for dead.

Knowing what had happened to Liechtenstein, Hungary decided to follow suit. Hoping it would have the same outcome (though not the same outfit), she jumped in front of an attacking Daemon before Austria could protest. The same bright light engulfed Hungary, but the transformation was different.

When the light disappeared, Hungary stood in her normal green military uniform, which wasn't a surprise. The surprise was her weapon: a frying pan. That wasn't going to be much help, Prussia thought. Sure it didn't seem like much, but after a moment, Hungary threw her pan into the air, and it came back down 50 times its original size. Handling it with ease, Hungary flattened dozen after dozen of Daemons. Switzerland, Austria and Prussia stood there in both shock and awe.

"Sure proved _me_ wrong." Prussia muttered.

On the opposing side of the battlefield, Dark Japan was very surprised with Liechtenstein and Hungary's transformations. How on earth did that happen?

Enraged, Dark Japan doubled the number of Daemons again in an attempt to take them out. The real Japan watched from his prison cell, weakened and chained to the wall. He desperately hoped something would happen that would get him out of there, and fast.

Back on the nations' side of the battlefield, a few other transformations had occurred.

Belarus's usual dress had turned a very light blue instead of its normal dark blue, and with an intricate design. She stood firm with her left arm in the air. Once the Daemons began closing in, she dropped her arm to her side and thousands of ice knives rained down from the black sky. If any missed the intended targets, Ukraine would take care of them. With her clothes changed from blue to red, two cannons were perched on her shoulders, and she'd fire them simultaneously if Belarus's knives missed.

Wy had also transformed (though not because Sealand and Seaborga weren't protecting her), her pink jacket turning white, her white shirt turning black, and her paintbrush growing to about eight times her size.

When Belgium and Netherlands arrived at the battlefield, Belgium's simple dress changed into a camouflaged military uniform, a crown of gold leaves adorning her head. A smile appeared on her lips and she drew her rifle. After waiting for the perfect moment, she shot right down the center of the battlefield, a bolt of lightning destroying any Daemon in its path. It ended at Dark Japan's fortress and caused just a bit of damage. That gave the Asian nations the perfect opportunity.

Not wasting any time, they started heading down the pass that Belgium created, Taiwan and Vietnam ending up transformed on the way. Taiwan's pink outfit had its sleeves cut off, with her skirt turning into black pants with a gold design. Vietnam's change was similar, with her top being green. Despite the similarities in their transformations, the Asian girls had completely different means of weaponry. Vietnam held two white whips that never missed their target, while Taiwan held two woks in her hands, but that wasn't all. Like Belarus's knives, more woks came from the sky and served as a mode of transportation for the Asian nations as Taiwan and Vietnam led the way to Dark Japan's castle.

As they approached, Dark Japan only became more enraged.

"Damn Woman!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the windowsill as he watched the Asian nations approach. "She must have made contact! There's no other way! But how come her energy readings aren't coming up?"

There was a perfectly good explanation as to why. She, Yutarou's mother, was not herself at that time. Instead, she was resting peacefully in Finland's body, Sweden keeping watch all the while. Because of this, her energy waves were masked by Finland's own.

Now it came time for her to interfere, at least a little bit.

In the infirmary back at the conference building, Finland stirred and then, much to Sweden's relief, he opened his eyes. He immediately sat up and looked around, finally setting his gaze on Sweden. That's when the usually silent nation noticed something about his wife. Something different.

"Is something wrong, Svi?" Finland asked. "You're staring again."

"…Dr'p th' 'ct." Sweden said. "Th're's no 'ne 'lse b't me."

"What do you mean—" Finland started, but Sweden cut him off.

"F'nl'nd d'sn't c'll me Svi." Sweden said bluntly. Finland sighed.

"You're pretty sharp, aren't you?" he said. "When it comes to your precious wife."

"Wh're's F'n?" Sweden asked.

"He's right in front of you." Finland said. "I'm just borrowing him for awhile, no harm done."

"B't wh' 'x'ctly 're y'u?" Sweden asked. Finland smiled.

"The time for answers has yet to come." He said. "But in the meantime, I think we should join the others." With that Finland climbed out of bed, and four small Daemons flew in and draped a cloak over his shoulders. After adjusting it, he looked back at Sweden.

"Let's go." He smiled, and exited the room, followed by the small Daemons and eventually Sweden. He was thinking. Both Finland and Belgium had said the same thing. '_The time for answers has yet to come._' Could that mean there was a connection between those two? And what about the others? What exactly was going on?

"I personally don't like repeating myself." Finland said, catching Sweden off guard. "But it is a true statement. The time for answers has yet to come. You'll just have to be patient until this is all over. Okay, Sweden?"

Sweden nodded. This situation may seem weird and completely unexplainable, but if this person said that the answers would be given in due time, who was Sweden to think he (or she) was lying?

He guessed he had to do what he was told. And that was to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments are Love! (andor Constructive Critism, Questions, etc.)**


	10. Chapter 9 Progression & Extra Assistance

**CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

><p>As the battle progressed, the last two girls, Seychelles and Monaco, transformed as well.<p>

Her dress resembling her flag, Seychelles wielded two curved swords and spun around so fast she resembled a destructive tornado as she destroyed a great number of Daemons in a short amount of time.

Monaco's dress turned black and her glasses disappeared, as well as her hair let out of its usual braid. With a red-brown book in her hands, she commanded dozens and dozens of other books that resembled that one, and had them emit different forms of sonic waves and lasers to destroy the Daemons approaching.

Things seemed to be going well, but the Daemons still had an advantage since they could multiply and continue to attack. The nations needed more help, but with all the girls already transformed, what could they do?

With Finland and Sweden still a ways away, they could do nothing.

As the battle progressed steadily, the Asian nations making their way closer to Dark Japan's fortress and the others doing what they could on their end, Canada noticed that something was wrong with Yutarou. Sure, he had gotten used to the young Daemon clinging to him, but this was different. This time, Yutarou was shaking, and it wasn't the small tremble that came from fear. Not knowing the consequences, Canada held Yutarou's shoulders.

"Is something wrong Yutarou?" he asked. In the next instant, Yutarou's eyes changed from gold to red, his arm morphed into that of a dagger, and his arm was quickly through Canada chest; a light blue crystal falling to the ground.

Time seemed to slow down and everyone and everything around them was muted. Canada was still conscious, as well as in immense pain. Yutarou struggled to keep the darkness from controlling him, as it had just forced him to do this to Canada; but with so much of it around him, it was extremely difficult to keep his sanity.

Knowing what he had done, Yutarou refused to have himself look at Canada pain-stricken face. But even in the pain he was in, Canada kept his voice calm and gentle. Placing a hand on Yutarou's dagger-shaped arm, he got the young Daemon's attention.

"It's okay..." he said softly. "I'm okay Yutarou."

"Mama…" Yutarou mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't cry." Canada said. "It's okay."

But Yutarou knew it wasn't okay. He had done something completely unforgiveable. He had to do something in order to atone for his sin. And he knew just what to do. It was crazy, granted, but that way Yutarou could know how much pain Canada was in.

Morphing his free arm into a dagger, he jabbed his own arm into himself.

As they approached the site of the war, Finland sighed as he sat in the passenger seat of the car. Sweden, driving, glanced over at him.

"Wh't's wr'ng?" he asked, knowing he wasn't talking to Finland himself.

"He should know better." Finland said, though more to himself then to Sweden. "The big sacrifices usually wait until the climax of the battle. But I guess I can make an exception just this once; for you Ren."

Finland placed his hands out in front of him and a red symbol appeared. After saying a few words in a non-human language, the symbols disappeared. And he smiled.

"There's no need to rush, Sweden." He said. "Things are going well with them."

Sweden nodded, but continued at the same speed. He needed to see just what he was missing.

"Yutarou!" Canada was shocked at what Yutarou had done. "What are you-?"

"To atone… what I did to you…" Yutarou gasped, struggling to breathe. "This was the only way…"

As Yutarou weakened, his arms changed back to normal and fell to his sides, and he collapsed onto Canada.

"Yutarou! You can't!" Canada cried. "Please! You can't!"

Unable to protect themselves, Canada and Yutarou were immediately surrounded by Daemons. As they lunged at them, Canada, wanting nothing else but to keep Yutarou safe, raised his hand and shouted.

"STOP!"

And the Daemons complied on his command. Canada was surprised at this, but thought quickly. Since not all the Daemons had obeyed, he pointed to them and gave command, hoping it'd work.

"Attack!"

Instantly, the Daemon did a complete 180° and began to attack their own. Canada didn't know how that happened, and he didn't really care. The only thing important at that point was the unconscious Daemon in his arms.

"He should know better." A soft voice came seemingly from nowhere. "The big sacrifices usually wait until the climax of the battle. But I guess I can make an exception just this once; for you Ren."

With that, Yutarou began to glow a dark red. The young Daemon was adjusted so he was cradled comfortably in Canada's arms.

"Thank you Mother…" he whispered. "For understanding."

With a flash of light, Yutarou left Canada's arms. Once he could see again, Canada was surprised to find a young man, about his age, standing in front of him with his back to him. He wore a simple red shirt and black jeans; his jet black hair tied back with a red ribbon and a sword on his hip.

"Now it's my turn to fight." He said, drawing the blade and turning to the surprised nation. "Will you be okay, Mama?"

Canada's eyes widened.

"Yutarou?"

Up in Dark Japan's fortress, Japan watched silently as Dark Japan became more and more infuriated with each passing second. Sure he had the upper hand with his massive Daemon count, but just knowing that the nations could fight back upset him. And all for one person?

Remembering his captive, Dark Japan sauntered over to Japan's prison cell, fighting the urge to just beat him to death right there. Opening the cell door, he leaned on the metal doorframe.

"Have anything to say?" he asked. "You've been quiet for awhile now."

"I have nothing to say that you will find to your liking." Japan whispered.

"No need to be so wary." Dark Japan said, stepping to where Japan was chained to the wall, taking Japan's chin in his hand. "What is it you like to say? Don't hold back. Or do you want another beating for disobeying a direct order?"

Japan mentally sighed; he was going to get beaten either way, so might as well take that opportunity to say what was on his mind. Not one to say much, he got straight to the point.

"You're beaten." He said. "Give up and let me go."

That earned him a slap on the face and a kick to the stomach, causing the island nation to choke up a bit of blood.

"You're not in a position to be giving _me_ orders." Dark Japan growled, stomping out of the cell and slamming the door shut. Now he was _really_ fighting the urge to beat the island nation to death, but he needed him alive for his energy.

…Or did he? Looking back at the bruised nation, a smirk appeared on Dark Japan's face. This could make this war completely his.

At the base of the fortress, the Asian nations managed to bust their way inside. Taiwan and Vietnam kept the Daemons from entering and following the other three, while China, Hong Kong and Korea headed upwards to rescue Japan before it was too late.

"Yutarou?" Canada asked. "You… grew."

The older Yutarou nodded. But there wasn't time for idle chit chat.

"Take mount and command the Daemons that fell under your control." He said.

"Take mount?" Canada asked. "Mount what?"

"He means me." Kumajiro padded up to the two.

"Kumajiro?" Canada got up from the ground, only getting more confused. "What do you mean?"

After stretching a bit that almost resembled a cat, Kumajiro grew about three times his size and stood in front of Canada.

"This is what I mean." He said. "Now get on."

Canada, though dumbstruck, climbed on Kumajiro's back, holding onto the black and electric blue collar that was around the bear's neck. Once he was settled, the Daemons that had obeyed Canada before came forward, similar collars on their necks. They stood there in a mindless silence.

"What do they want?" Canada asked.

"You have to command them." Yutarou said. "Here."

Yutarou tossed a stick up to Canada. Once the nation touched it, it turned into a light blue spear, with a strange dark blue design on it. After simply staring at it for a moment, he raised it in the air and pointed towards the rest of the Daemon army.

"Attack!" he shouted, and the Daemons did what they had done before: a complete 180° and began to attack their own kind. Canada and Yutarou followed suit to finish off any others the Daemons missed.

Sweden stopped the car at the edge of the battlefield, staring out at what he was missing out on. Finland stepped out of the car and stared out at the carnage.

"They've done well so far." He said. "But let's get 'Dark Japan' more riled up, shall we? Girls?"

Behind Finland appeared three young girls. They kneeled to him, but he waved it off.

"Formalities aren't important." He said. "Just go give the others a little boost, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." They said, and vanished, heading into the battlefield to help. Sweden left the car and stood next to Finland.

"S' y'u're a w'm'n." he muttered. Finland nodded.

"Always have been, and always will be." He said. "Though I don't look much like a woman right now, do I?"

"…Th'n wh''re y'u 'n F'n's b'dy?" Sweden asked.

"Ah, ah, ah." Finland wagged his finger at him. "No answers yet, Su. I think waiting and telling the others when I tell you would be better."

Sweden nodded and didn't argue, he just gazed out at the battlefield, wondering when this would be over (and he could have his Finland back).

* * *

><p><strong>Comments are loved x3<strong>

**Chapter 10 coming up!**


	11. Chapter 10 End the War & Enter Mother

**Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Please be safe Nihon...<em>' China thought as he ran up the stairs to the top of Dark Japan's fortress. '_I'll get you back no matter what._'

~0~

On the battlefield, the three girls that Finland had sent out were doing their job perfectly. Taking the form of Daemons, they searched out the remote few male candidates to be transformed to assist the female nations.

Canada had been first, through Yutarou stabbing him, so he was checked off. There were only a few more who their leader said could be transformed; Poland and Lithuania were quickly found.

The attack was swift and the 'transformations' went flawlessly.

The two kept their green uniforms, but the weapons were much different than the sword and gun they had carried. Poland swung around a bright pink bazooka, while Lithuania had a tea set, which, like Hungary's pan and Wy's brush, grew hundreds of times their size in order to be used in battle. They began to assist in pushing back the Daemon army.

The next targets were the Italys. The two of them together would be a tremendous help.

But the girls didn't need to transform them. Both North and South Italy had already done so by jumping out in front of Germany and Spain before the two were attacked. They both wielded matching battle axes that doubled as a white flag if their original frame of mind were to ever return.

Taking the opportunity, the girls finished what they needed to do and headed inside Dark Japan's castle to look for the source of the Daemon duplicates.

~0~

There were only a few more floors to go through before China, Hong Kong and Korea could make it to the top and save Japan, but the number of Daemons had begun to increase even more than before, making it difficult to get by.

The three ducked into another room and blocked the door; the Daemons were starting to become too much for them to handle.

"Those things just keep coming." Korea sat on the floor. "How are we going to get past them?"

"We only have a few more floors to go." China said. "Do you two think we can make it?"

"I don't really think we can." Korea said. "There are too many of them."

"Then why not just go around them?" Hong Kong asked, opening the window. "I'm sure we can get decent footing on the walls of the castle. Then we just climb up to the top floor. We won't need to face any more of those creatures."

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?" China exclaimed, heading for the window. "We could've been up there ages ago and with Nihon too!"

Hong Kong backed away from the window, knowing he had made the eldest nation mad. As China started his way up the castle wall, the mob of Daemons began to break through the door. A loud _CRACK_ brought it to China's attention.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Just keep going!" Korea said. "We'll hold them off!"

China, knowing there was no turning back now, began to scale up the castle wall, aiming for the top floor where Japan was being kept.

~0~

Dark Japan, well knowing that China was on his way, moved Japan out of his prison cell. He needed more time to steal the rest of Japan's energy.

Locking the doors and windows, he placed Japan in the center of the floor, his hands behind his back and his legs tied together at the ankles. If anything, he looked like the perfect picture of a captive: a bit bloody, beaten down, tied and with a look in his eyes that just gave you the urge to beat him some more. But Dark Japan needed him in one piece. At least for now.

Holding his hand out, he quickly said a spell that created a small orb in his hand. Setting it on the ground, it moved around the floor to draw a circular symbol around where Japan was sitting.

"I should've done this when I first captured you." Dark Japan muttered, taking Japan's chin in his hand and forcing the island nation to look at him. "I'll try to make it quick and painless, but I don't think it'll end up that way."

Japan glared and jerked his head out of Dark Japan's hand.

"So be it." Dark Japan said, stepping out of the circle. "Enjoy the next life, fool."

But before Dark Japan could activate the spell, the building shook violently. He checked the monitor showing the battlefield and outside, and found that Belgium had shot multiple lightning bolts at the building. She was trying to assist Hong Kong and Korea, but with them so close to the intended targets, she had to adjust her aim as she was firing, making it difficult to tell if she was really helping them or just making things worse.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Dark Japan activated the spell. But barely any energy had been retrieved from Japan before China burst in through the window, a few Daemons having followed him. Destroying both of them, but keeping the arm of one since it had morphed into a sword-like shape, he stood before Dark Japan.

"So you're the only one to make it up here?" Dark Japan asked calmly. "How ironic."

"There's nothing ironic about it." China growled. "Nihon, whether he likes it or not, is part of my family. And I will save him from the likes of you."

"Pretty mighty talk from the one who caused all of this." Dark Japan chuckled.

"What?" China asked, lunging at Dark Japan with the Daemon sword in hand. "Don't blame me for this! You're the one who did all this!"

"But who angered Japan into silence as a child?" Dark Japan asked smugly, dodging China's blows and then getting in China's face. "Who caused him to hate you? I'd think only _you_ could do that."

~0~

Back down on the battlefield, Finland sensed that China was already present in Dark Japan's highest room. It was time.

"Sweden." He said. "If you'd be so kind, please stand behind me."

Sweden, though not knowing the reason why, complied and stood behind Finland.

"I'll be heading out if it's okay with you." Finland said. "You may have your wife back."

In that instant, Finland fell back, unconscious again. With an added flash of light, a young woman stood before the two Nordic nations. Sweden didn't get a good look at her though. As soon as she appeared she ran out into the battlefield, plowing her way through the Daemon army and running up the outer castle wall to the top of the building.

~0~

The anger and pure hatred began to boil over inside China. All Dark Japan had said was true. And he regretted every moment of what had happened between him and Japan. But the past cannot be changed by the likes of man, only the future. And China swore the future would not contain the likes of Dark Japan. Flying into a blind rage, he sent the Daemon sword through the living mass in front of him.

But he shouldn't have closed his eyes.

When he peeked to see if he had met his target, he was horrified to see Japan on the other end of the Daemon sword.

At that moment, before China could even move, the castle began to crumble. The Daemon sword disintegrated and with a flash of light, Japan grabbed hold of China and flew out of the castle.

~0~

In one of the lower floors, Korea and Hong Kong were surprised that the castle began to crumble, but were rescued by Taiwan and Vietnam, who brought them safely to the ground. What had happened? Looking up, they spotted Chian being carried by Japan, who was flying. They also spotted someone flying a short ways behind them, but they didn't recognize her. Who was she?

~0~

As the castle crumbled to the ground, the nations breathed a sigh of relief as the poisoned Daemons started to disappear as well.

"So does that mean that Dark Japan's been defeated?" America asked.

"Right now, this only means his little base has been turned to dust." A young girl with long brown hair said, standing a short distance away from the nations with two others.

"Who're you guys?" America asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The smallest girl (the redhead) said, sitting on the ground and typing on a laptop.

"But so you're not wonderin'," The tallest girl with jet black hair said, while chewing some gum, "it can't be said whether or not Dark Japan is alive or not. We only took out the mechanism that was making duplicates of the Daemons, therefore the building collapsed and the Daemons disappeared. If he lived, he lived, but I'm pretty sure he's been taken care of."

Before America could ask anything else, Taiwan, Vietnam, Korea and Hong Kong rode up on a large wok.

"Is China back yet?" Korea asked.

"No, none of us have seen him." Switzerland said. "Why? Did something happen?"

"They're up there." The tallest girl pointed up at the sky casually. The nations all looked up to see Japan, surrounded by a deep red glow, carrying an unconscious China in mid-air.

"I see he has the blessing too." The redhead said, using a pair of binoculars to get a closer look. "I'll add that to my list." And she continued to type on the laptop.

The two Asian nations gently floated down to the ground a few feet away from the other nations. Setting China on the ground, Japan proceeded to pass out as well.

"Guys!" Korea, followed by Hong Kong and the other nations, ran over to the two. "I hope they're okay!"

"I don't see any obvious injuries." The girl with brown hair said. "I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"China will be fine after a nap." A voice came from above the crowd. "But Japan is a different case. He'll take a while longer to heal since he had lost so much energy over the past week."

The crowd lifted their heads to see a young woman floating in mid-air, as Japan had done earlier, carrying a black creature under one arm.

"Mother!" Yutarou exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 is the chapter where it's all explained xDD<strong>

**Reviews are nice!**


	12. Chapter 11 Explanation

**Chapter 11, where everything is explained.**

**i meant to post this earlier, but i must've gotten sidetracked.  
>so that means chapter 12 is ready and will be posted shortly after this one.<strong>

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mother!" Yutarou exclaimed, running to the woman and hugging her when she touched ground, taking his child form again. The woman tossed the black bundle she was holding off to the side to hug Yutarou back.<p>

"I'm glad you're safe, Ren." She said. "You've done well."

"Thanks." The young Daemon smiled at his mother. "So what happened? To Dark Japan, I mean."

"Taken care of." Yutarou's mother said, motioning to the black bundle off to the side. "All that's left to do is send him off so we can do this over again."

"Until we get home?" Yutarou asked. His mother nodded.

"So this thing is Dark Japan?" America asked, walking over to the bundle and nudging it with his foot.

"Careful." Yutarou's mother said. "Nudge the wrong spot and it'll unravel and attack you."

Going a bit pale for a second, America backed away from the black bundle.

"Might as well take care of it now." Yutarou's mother said, picking up the bundle and throwing it into the air. Immediately, a swirling vortex of fire opened up in the sky and swallowed it up, sending it who knows where. "There. Gone from this world forever."

"So this is your mother, Yutarou?" Canada asked. Yutarou nodded.

"She's real pretty isn't she?" he smiled, and the nations took that moment to take in the woman's appearance.

With long golden blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, she could easily be called pretty. She had a medium build (including her bust) and didn't look as strong as she was. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"And her name?" Switzerland asked.

"Matea Ishida." The woman said, interrupting the side conversation. "But let's not talk here, Japan and China need beds to sleep on, not rocks. Don't you agree?"

The nations nodded. They could all use some normalcy now that the battle was finally over.

"Hong Kong and I will get China and Japan in our car." Korea said, but Matea waved it off.

"That won't be necessary." She said. "I'll take them in my car along with the girls, Poland, Lithuania, the Italys and Canada. And of course Yutarou too."

"Are you sure?" Switzerland asked.

"I'm sure." Matea smiled. "Don't worry."

"Alright." He muttered. "We'll head out then. Think you can get there?"

"How do you think I got here, silly?" Matea motioned the girls and transformed boys to gather around. "We'll meet you there."

Switzerland nodded and left with the others. Matea smirked.

"How about we beat them there?" she winked at Yutarou. Yutarou nodded.

"Oh Devon!" Matea called out into the empty field. From the rubble that was the castle, Canada could make out movement. Soon, a tall, slim young man with blond hair and blue eyes came running up to them.

"Yes?" he asked. Yutarou ran up and hugged him.

"Hi Dev!" he smiled. Devon patted his head.

"Long time no see, kid." He said, and then looked up at Matea. "You called?"

"Did you finish?" she asked. Devon nodded.

"I got enough to start Japan's healing." He said. "Are you heading back?"

"We're all going back together." Matea said. "We can always come back to search the rest of the rubble."

"Understood." Devon nodded. "I'll get the ship then."

Yutarou let go and backed up to allow Devon room to spread a pair of wings and fly up into the cloud-filled sky. After a moment, a large metal air ship came down and landed a few feet away from them.

"Let's go gang." Matea smiled. "Let's beat the boys home."

So the girls and transformed boys piled into the air ship and lifted off, destination being the conference building.

~0~

After parking their cars, the male nations headed inside the building to the conference room. They would wait there for Matea and the others. But when they entered the room, they found Matea and a strange young man waiting for them.

"How'd you beat us here?" America asked.

"I have my ways." Matea said, sipping a cup of tea. "Now take your seats gentlemen, so we can begin."

"Where are the girls?" Switzerland asked.

"Take your seat and I'll answer." Matea said, smiling and crossing her arms. Once everyone was seated, she began to explain.

"The girls are in another room for healing." She said. "You know, if they received any bruises or scratches from the battle. Then I'll head in for a moment to give my girls these."

Holding out her hand, several small crystals, in a variety of colors, floated in midair.

"Each of these belong to your girls and transformed boys." Matea continued. "You can call them the physical form of the soul."

"But why're they in different colors?" England asked. "If they're the physical form of the soul."

"When they first exit the body," the 'mystery boy' (Devon) said, "They are either blue or pink, to signify the host's gender. Once outside the body and in Matea's possession, they change color in order to identify whom they belong to."

"But why are they out in the first place?" Switzerland asked. "And who are you?"

"The soul is the source of individuality in the host." Matea said. "If it exits the body, the host's physical, mental and spiritual limits are at their max, allowing them to become the impossible. The poisoned Daemons, when controlled by Dark Japan, are meant to attack, remove the crystal, and devour it in order to gain more power. That's the reason they were out, because the Daemons are told to do that. But because they removed the soul from the host, that allowed me to step in. Just give them some weapons and maybe a cute costume and you've got a stronger soldier on your side. I don't think Dark Japan knew that that would be the outcome, so he just continued to send out the Daemons to unknowingly help you."

"And my name is Devon." Devon said. "I'm considered Matea's 'ace' when it comes to battle."

"Come to think of it, I think Yutarou mentioned you." Switzerland said.

"And speaking of Yutarou." Cuba piped up. "Why do you call him Ren?"

"Because that's his name." Matea said bluntly. "He just has the habit of getting other names from his Mamas."

"What do you mean?" Cuba asked.

"Yutarou is one of the Daemons I created to be a personal assistant." Matea said, leaning back in her chair. "But he always gets lost whenever we go to a new world. He is usually found by someone while he's in Daemon form and they 'adopt' him, giving him a different name. But his birth name is Ren."

"I see…" Switzerland said. "And how about those three girls?"

"Those three are my team." Matea smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "They're my best friends and work hard with me to attain my goal. Though, sometimes, I overdo it and they end up cleaning my messes. The youngest, the redhead, is Isabella. Great with computers and nature, she comes up with strategy and has the distinct habit of being a hacker at times. The middle girl, with long brown hair, is Catelyn, or Catie. Call her Catelyn and she won't hesitate to beat your face in. She's taken karate for years and loves all sorts of weaponry, from guns to swords. She's one you don't want as your enemy. Lastly is the eldest, the one with long black hair, Yolanda. She's a bit of a glutton and doesn't like to share at times, but she has a good heart, and a way with words. She gathers information in any world we enter and relays them directly to me. I believe that your girls had met with them before the war and spoke with them."

"I don't think they did." Switzerland said. "I would've heard them if they visited Liechtenstein."

"That's not necessarily true." Matea said. "My girls, along with myself, have distinct abilities with different forces of nature: the four elements. With myself being Fire, the other three are Earth, Air and Water. They could have easily gotten in, spoken with the girls, and left before anyone would even notice, using their element as a method of entry and escape. Like 'disappearing into thin air' would be Catie's way of escape."

"So you're admitting you guys aren't human?" America asked.

"Is it a bad thing?" Matea asked. "I mean, I _am_ human, just… _special_, that's all."

~0~

In another room, all the girls and transformed boys laid in their own bed, though not under the covers, asleep. Isabella, Catie and Yolanda didn't have any trouble healing any scratches or bruises that they had received, and soon it came time to change them back. Yutarou left the room to get Matea and the souls. He was glad that it was all over and things were peaceful now. He didn't like the pain that had enveloped him on the battlefield. It felt like he didn't have any control over his body or his mind; he didn't like that feeling. And it came all too often, whenever he traveled to a new world with his mother, that darkness would come over him at some point and he couldn't control it. But thankfully there weren't any penalties this time around.

Walking down the hallway, Yutarou wondered how the talk was going. He knew his mother loved attention (well, the good kind of attention at least) and wasn't afraid of anything. She had a wonderful way with words and always spoke her mind. She was wonderful.

Upon entering the conference room, Yutarou ran right to Matea, hugging her arm to get her attention.

"The girls are ready Mother." He smiled. Smiling back, Matea stood.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." She said, and followed Yutarou back to the room.

"Mother, I have a question." Yutarou said.

"What is it?" Matea asked.

"We've been to this world before right?" he asked.

"…What of it?" Matea's eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

"You did something, right?" Yutarou asked, turning into his adult form. "Something with Canada."

"The boy was a child back then." Matea smiled. "But the answer is yes. Not only with Canada, but with Japan as well. Why else do you think he was a main target? I left something with Japan, and in turn, the darkness targeted him."

"Are you going get it back?" Yutarou asked.

"Of course I am, Ren." Matea said. "What makes you think I won't?"

"Well, I don't know." Yutarou said. "You always leave something in every world-"

"That's to tell me I've been there before." Matea said. "In every world I go to, I find what I'm looking for and leave, placing a marker somewhere so I know I've been there and have no need of staying if I end up there again. This world is different. The first time I came here, I didn't find what I was looking for. I stayed for a short while then left, leaving a marker as usual, but reminding myself that I didn't find my shard and I'd return someday to look again."

"And have you been looking?" Yutarou asked.

"Of course." Matea said. "Well, Devon has. But no luck in the area. I'm going to check the girls and transformed boys to see if they've picked it up. I'm placing my bets on Canada and Japan, since Canada kept his consciousness throughout the battle and Japan was captured by Dark Japan, so he obviously had something."

Yutarou nodded in recognition and remained silent once the two made it to the room. Matea passed out the souls to the three girls and checked each nation to make sure everything was in order.

When she came to Canada, she found him like the others: asleep, and with Kumajiro lying on his stomach next to him. With a gentle smile, she took the collar off the bear's neck and shrinking it, tucked it into her pocket. Running a hand through his fur, Matea headed for a different room connected to the first. It was smaller than the first room, but it didn't need to be so big, only one person rested there: Japan.

The island nation was still unconscious and drained of his energy, but not for long.

Reaching into her back pocket, Matea brought out a small red-glowing disk. It was the energy that Japan had lost that had remained in the castle's rubble; Devon had searched nearly the whole pile of rock, wood and glass and that's all he had found. There was a great chance there was more, but Japan needed the energy right then in order for him to heal. Dark Japan hadn't done that much damage; it could've been much worse. Matea knew what he could've done if they were too late.

Shaking her head to rid herself of bad and painful memories, Matea placed the disk on Japan's chest, over his heart. Lighting a fire on the tip of her finger, she traced a symbol in the air and began the healing incantation.

~0~

Back in the conference room, the air was stiff and greatly uncomfortable. The male nations didn't know if they should try to ask Devon any of the questions they had for Matea; if he knew anything. After a moment, Sweden cleared his throat and got Devon's attention.

"Wh''d sh' 'se F'nl'nd's b'dy?" he asked quietly, the silent air allowing him to be heard and understood clearly.

"It was the timing." Devon said, earning a puzzled look from the Nordic. "When Dark Japan first arrived here, it was before we did. We arrived during the aftermath of the first attack, in which Belgium and Finland were the victims. At that time, Matea's body was… unusable. Dark Japan had wounded her badly in the world before this. In order for her to keep a close eye on the intended targets, you all, she needed to borrow a body so hers could heal. She couldn't choose Belgium's body because she was wounded, so Finland was the only other option."

"That and Finland's positive energy could easily shield hers." Catie said, floating in the air above them and twirling around a kendo sword. "That would make sure that Dark Japan couldn't pinpoint her location and attack her."

"Also, the location of the infirmary," Isabella added, typing away on her laptop next to Devon, seeming to have appeared from nowhere, "is the perfect spot in which she could give us and her Daemon army orders."

"But how?" Germany muttered.

"Just use a little bit of magic," Yolanda said, "and she can easily send a message out to us to tell us what to do. She doesn't need to move to do that, so Sweden wouldn't notice."

"How are the girls doing?" Holland asked.

"They're just sleeping now." Catie said, switching her kendo sword for a thin katana and proceeding to clean it. "All are healed except Japan."

"Matea is still working on him." Isabella chimed in. "After all, he _did_ lose a lot of energy."

"How long will she be?" Hong Kong asked.

"Hard to tell." Yolanda blew a bubble with her gum. "The longest she could be is about half an hour. Why?"

"…We'd like to know why Japan was targeted." Hong Kong said.

The three girls glanced at one another, Isabella for once taking her eyes off her laptop screen.

"The story is a bit long and complicated." Devon said, petting a young Daemon that had flown in and landed in his arms. "It's best to wait until China, Japan and Matea are present to tell you."

"You mean to say they're all involved?" Switzerland asked. Devon nodded. "In what way?"

"We aren't permitted to say." Devon said. "It's best to allow those three to give you each of their accounts of what happened."

~0~

As his damages were being healed, Japan, as well as China and Matea, recalled just what had happened that day years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>And now onto chapter 12!<strong>

**reviews are loved!**


	13. Chapter 12 Recollections

**This chapter is what happened once Japan ran away that one day.  
>I must say it's the best thing I've ever written.<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'<em>That bastard!<em>' young Japan thought as he ran through the bamboo forest, away from his 'home'. '_That good-for-nothing idiot for a so-called brother! He can just go to hell for all I care!_'

His thoughts were cut short by a steep hill, which he proceeded to roll down and land roughly at the bottom. Not bothering to get up, young Japan lay on his back and stared up at the sky. He tried to fight the tears that stung his eyes, but upon losing that battle, he allowed them to flow down his cheeks. He didn't understand why he was crying, it wasn't his fault. Even though he _was_ the one who broke the vase. To him, it was all China's fault, and no one else's. He knew the old man had a secret reason for taking him in, and drinking apparently was the only way he'd spit it out.

Going over what had happened in the house, young Japan just got angrier with his so-called 'family'. Vietnam had come home to find part of the house a wreck thanks to Taiwan and South Korea and discovered China to have been missing for a month. Out drinking and partying, obviously.

When China had returned in his drunken stupor, Vietnam started yelling at him, but China wasn't listening and young Japan was sure that Vietnam was only yelling to get some frustration out of her system and that even she didn't know what she was saying. The fact that she wasn't paying attention to what China _was_ saying made young Japan mad, so he didn't hesitate to throw the broken pieces of vase at the both of them. He also didn't hesitate on running.

Young Japan knew that it would only be a matter of time before the others came looking for him. Standing from his spot at the bottom of the hill, he began to wander farther into the bamboo forest. As he wandered, rain began to fall.

~0~

Nearby, in a clearing amidst the bamboo, Matea beamed down from her invisible airship above. She could sense her shard close by, but couldn't pinpoint it exactly. There was a different kind of energy that interfered, masking the shard's energy ever so slightly.

Wandering through the bamboo forest, it began to rain. Opening an invisible shield over her head to keep the rain off her, just like an umbrella, she kept walking. She didn't let the rain bother her. If she had been there on vacation or something, she would have loved dancing in the rain in such a quiet and beautiful place. There was an air of peace throughout the whole forest; an air Matea was rarely able to feel, since she was mainly in a warzone wherever she went.

Taking in the clean air that dripped with rain, Matea heard the voice that continued to follow her wherever she went.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" the voice said, full of sarcasm.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed yourself to me." Matea said, not bothering to turn towards the voice.

"Of course." The voice hissed. "But I'm afraid I will not be playing in this round of our game."

"And why not?" Matea asked.

"The positive energies of this world are making me quite ill." The voice said. "And I'm sure we will be returning here again sometime in the future, so I will withdraw for now. See you in the next world. I'll be sure to do double damage to make up for this world."

And with that, the voice, the darkness that would always follow her, left without a sound.

Matea found it odd that the darkness couldn't find someone with the least bit of rage, hatred or any one of the seven sins lingering inside them. Then it dawned on her.

Maybe there wasn't a suitable host for him, since he was a being without a solid physical form. It could have been a number of things to make him find a host unsuitable. The host's intentions could have been too mild, or it could have been a woman or—

Out from the stalks of bamboo ran a young boy, his cheeks streaked with tears and a fire of anger and hate burning in his heart, showing through his eyes. He tripped while trying to pass her, and simply began to cry; adding more tear streaks to his cheeks.

_Or maybe the host was too young._

"You alright there?" Matea asked, kneeling down to check on the young boy. The boy looked at her with a look that told her to back off, but at the same time asked her for a hug, begging to be comforted. Taking the latter definition, she took the boy in her arms and began to carry him off, despite his resistance. After a moment of fighting back, the boy relaxed in her arms. He snuggled into the crook of her neck and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

~0~

After being forced to clean his house with the painful beginning of his hangover, China sat in his room, rubbing his temples. Vietnam said he needed to get out of his hangover before they could go out and look for Chibihon, but only time could heal his pounding head. And no matter how long she yelled at him to hurry up, there was no rushing the slow healing process of getting out of a painful hangover.

As he lay on his bed and ran a hand through his long hair, China tried remembering what had happened over the past month. Or more importantly, what had happened when he had walked in the door about four hours ago. What did he say to make Chibihon break a vase and throw the shattered pieces at him and Vietnam? Placing his palm over his eyes, he tried to think through his throbbing head.

~0~

After waking from his little nap, young Japan sat up in the bed he had been tucked into. Looking around, he found no bamboo, but the red-colored walls of a small bedroom. The air felt comfortable and made him feel warm inside, almost to the point of convincing him to go back to sleep, but he wanted to know where he was, and who brought him there.

Climbing out of bed, he found himself in a fluffy white robe instead of his normal clothes. Slipping on the pair of white slippers at the side of the bed, young Japan began to look around. Once out the door, he looked left and right; both ways were long hallways. Kicking his slipper off and into the hallway, he followed the way it pointed: right.

As young Japan walked, he peeked into every room he passed. There was another bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and another door that had a 'private' sign on it. Curious as a child should be, he reached up and jiggled the handle: it was unlocked. Opening the door, he peeked inside. A voice startled him.

"So you're awake." It said. Young Japan jumped back out into the hallway from the surprise, but the voice, a woman's voice, coaxed him back in.

"I didn't mean to spook you." She said. "Come in."

Young Japan remained cautious, but he felt very comfortable all of a sudden. Also, as he had noticed, the woman sitting at the desk was very strange. He had never thought one's hair could be that bright and shiny color of gold that resembled the flowers in China's garden- Young Japan shook that thought out of his head. The last thing- or person – he wanted to think about was stupid China.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" he asked. The woman nodded, and he could see her eyes that were the color of the sky, bright and welcoming. _She must be a foreigner_. He thought. _That would explain the different color eyes and hair_.

While young Japan was thinking, he didn't notice the woman rising from her desk and striding over to him. A light pat on the head brought his attention to the adult in front of him.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked. He nodded. Then he remembered.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked.

"Oh, they're in the wash." She said. "They were covered with dirt and mud. Probably from when you fell."

Japan nodded; it was probable reason to change him. As he stared up at the older woman, he started wondering. Just why did she bring him in like that, just picking him up and taking him wherever they were?

"Where are we anyway?" he asked aloud. After a pause, the woman smiled.

"Let me show you." She said, picking him up. She walked out of the office and down the hallway, finally coming to a single door. It slid open and she stepped in with young Japan in her arms. The small room was an elevator that went down for what felt like forever, until the door finally opened and the woman carried him out into a large forest with trees that were covered with pretty pink flowers.

"What are these?" he asked. "I've never seen them before."

"I'll let you find that out." The woman said, setting him on the ground, his clothes having magically appeared back on his body and felt so clean, as if they were new. Young Japan looked up at her with a tad of suspicion, but all the same turned from her and wandered through the trees. It felt so familiar… and yet so strange at the same time. Then he wondered. Just how far from China's house were they?

"We are just a ways west," the woman said, reading his mind, "on an island that hasn't been formally claimed. It's the sort of place that's pretty much perfect: pure and untouched. That is, until someone comes to massively colonize it. Then most likely it will fall to ruin dozens upon dozens of times until it will finally have the peace it began with."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Young Japan said, catching her off guard. "I'd keep this place perfect and peaceful as it is right now."

"Is that your way of asking me to leave you here?" the woman asked, taking her turn to surprise the young boy. Young Japan thought. Was she offering? And… Is that what he wanted?

~0~

It was no use. China, Vietnam and everyone in the nearby towns searched high and low for Chibihon, and there was absolutely no sign of him. Where could he have gone? And what was even more worrying was WHY?

Back at the house, China smacked himself around trying to remember what he had said to make Chibihon run away. Stomping back downstairs to the main entrance, he leant on the wall and thought.

'_Okay, so I walked in… and I was pretty wasted…'_ he tried to recap what had happened for the billionth time. _'My vision was dazed, and Viet was yelling about something… And Chibihon was there… And… And I said _something_. But WHAT?'_

Slamming his fist against the wall, China slumped down onto the floor in defeat. Would Chibihon come back on his own? Or was he kidnapped? Did he want to come back at all? All those questions only made China worry more. After all, he, Vietnam and the others were the only ones who knew he was a nation-

_Oh no._

It all came back with that one thought. As Vietnam yelled at China for going out and leaving the kids alone, he focused his attention on Chibihon in his drunken stupor.

"_Silly Chibi*hic*hon. You shouldn't *hic* go telling on your big brother *hic* like that. You're my territory *hic* after all."_

DAMMIT!

~0~

"Am… am I allowed to stay?" young Japan asked. "I don't think I want to go back to that place."

"Did they mistreat you?" the woman asked. Young Japan shook his head.

"That stupid China…" he mumbled. "All I am is property to him… That's the only reason he took me in. Sure he said he wanted to help me since I didn't have a home, but… all he wanted me for was to be his 'territory'."

"Are you sure that that was his intention?" the woman asked; young Japan noticed her blue eyes began to darken in their color. He shivered at the look, but stood his ground.

"It probably was." He said. "He's selfish after all."

The woman sighed. It was going to take a lot to convince him to go back, and a growling stomach distracted her from thinking.

"Guess it's time to eat." She said. "Let's head back to the ship."

Young Japan nodded and followed. Every moment away from that stupid China was for the better.

_Right?_

~0~

China sat at the table, picking at his food. His appetite was non-existent, but Vietnam told him he needed to eat if he wanted to keep looking for Chibihon. After everyone was finished eating aside from him, Vietnam sighed.

"Are you _really_ not hungry?" she asked. China nodded without a word. She sighed again. "Fine, then head to bed. I'll put your food in the fridge in case you want it later."

Again nodding without a word, China rose from the table and headed upstairs. Passing Chibihon's room, a sob escaped from the eldest nation, and he ran the rest of the way to his room, trying to keep the tears back. Failing at that, he fell onto the bed and cried quietly into his pillow. Every thought that ran through his head only made him worry more about the young nation. Was he hurt? Kidnapped? Both? Or worse? He couldn't stop thinking about it.

_I don't care if you hate me for the rest of my life Nihon._ He thought. _Just come back safely. Please…_

~0~

Jolting from his sleep and sitting up in bed, young Japan looked around. After remembering he was in the airship of the woman he had met, who had said her name was Mitari, he laid back down. What just happened? He could've sworn he heard China's voice echoing in his head. Was it guilt? No, it couldn't be…

"It probably is; you just won't admit it." Mitari (whom was really Matea) said from the single chair in young Japan's room. She wasn't there a moment ago!

"What reason do I have to be guilty?" Japan asked. Mitari sighed and looked out the window.

"You know China doesn't think you as just property." She said. "And you know he's panicking with you missing and all."

"He does not." Japan said with a particularly cute frown. "He has three other kids I bet are his property too. He doesn't need me—"

"Before he found you," Mitari interrupted, "who was your family? Where did you live? Who protected you from animals and strangers? I know you were alone all that time, Nihon, and China does as well. He's always known that you're… special. All the kids in that house are. He brought you there to keep you safe. At least until you're ready to be on your own."

"I think I'm ready." Japan muttered.

"I'll let you think it over some more." Mitari said, pretending to not heart his muttering and giving him a little pat on the head before leaving the room. "But be careful. Guilt can destroy ones body much faster than any illness."

~0~

Another two days passed, and young Japan remained in deep thought throughout the entire time, whereas China continued to refuse to eat or sleep. Guilt was eating away at both of them.

Finally, Japan approached Mitari.

"I think…" he muttered, drawing her attention from the papers on her desk. "I think I've worried him enough… I-I'll go back now."

With a smile, Mitari stood from her desk and proceeded to pick up and hug the little nation.

"What are your final thoughts?" she asked.

"…China may be weird and selfish and an old geezer…" Japan muttered. "But I guess he knows best. Y-You know, protecting me and the others and stuff… And I'm sure there are more things about him that make him a good guardian, I just need to find them."

"Good boy." Mitari smiled, putting him down. "Now let's get you home."

~0~

China sat alone in the garden in the middle of the rain. He was still crying, but this way no one would notice. He could see down the path that led through the bamboo forest, and his heart squeezed at thinking that Nihon wouldn't come walking down that path to come home after three days. No one could describe the pure relief and happiness he was feeling as he saw just that. As if everything were normal, Little Japan came walking down the path home. The only thing China wanted to do at that moment was to hug the little nation, and with a cry of _Nihon!_, he did.

Japan wasn't used to being hugged to tightly as China was doing, but he didn't complain. He knew he had worried him, so that was obviously going to be his reaction to him coming home. Returning the hug, Japan let China continue to cry on his shoulder as the other Asian nations ran out of the house and into the rain to see if Japan had really returned. Sighs of relief came from them and everyone who had participated in the searches, glad that he was finally home. Dinner was massive, and China was finally able to sleep again, knowing that Japan was home again, safe and sound.

~0~

"And the next day I came down with a horrible cold." China laughed at himself. "You know, from sitting out in the rain."

"And to this day you still don't know where he was?" Canada asked. China nodded.

"I never pressed him about it." The eldest nation said. "If he wanted to tell me, he would have. I trust that he would, anyway. Thanks for letting me vent, Canada."

"No problem." Canada smiled. "I'm a good listener after all."

"Who?" Kumajiro adjusted his position on Canada's bed.

"Canada."

"I wonder how he's doing." China muttered. "Healing, I mean."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Canada said. "Don't you worry."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it.<br>Chapter 13 in progress.**

**Reviews are Love! and are greatly appreciated.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13 Canada's Part

**Chapter 13 of Hetalia: Paint it Black**

* * *

><p>Once the girls and few boys regained consciousness, they joined the other nations in the conference room. Matea soon joined them as well, and the only one absent was Japan.<p>

"How is he?" China asked.

"He'll be fine." Matea said. "He just needs to rest."

With a sigh of relief, China was then pounced on by South Korea, who proclaimed to have been extremely worried about the eldest nation.

"I mean, you could've DIED!" he wailed. "Seriously!"

All the nations laughed at Korea's antics and proceeded to ask the girls if they remembered anything that had happened on the battlefield. None of them remembered much; except Canada, who was the only one who remained conscious even after he was stabbed by a Daemon; and that Daemon being Yutarou.

And speaking of Yutarou…

"Where is he anyway?" Canada asked, looking around the room.

"I think Ren said he'd head outside for some air." Matea said. "He still might be outside."

"I'm going to go look." Canada said, and headed out with Kumajiro in his arms.

It wasn't long before Canada found the young Daemon perched on a large rock in the garden, enjoying the sight of all the flowers and trees. He was in his child form, wearing the outfit Hungary had made for him that resembled Sealand's; if Canada had had a camera at that moment, he definitely would've taken a picture.

"You like it out here?" he asked, getting Yutarou's attention. The young Daemon nodded.

"It reminds me of Mother's garden back home." He said. "It was very big and filled with flowers of all kinds. Most days I'd just sit and admire them, and some days I'd pick some for her."

"Back home? Where is that?" Canada asked.

"Many worlds away." Yutarou said. "…It's felt like forever since I've been there. But we go back occasionally. Like a vacation."

"What is it like?" Canada asked, sitting next to Yutarou on the rock, Kumajiro wandering off into the flowers. "Is it beautiful?"

"Beautiful doesn't begin to describe it." Yutarou smiled. "But yes, it is beautiful. …And it's dangerous too. Even there, there is fighting and war, but it's mainly waged at us and Mother."

"Why?"

"There are hundreds of reasons as to why." Yutarou said as his smile faded. "There are people who are envious of Mother's power, and want her dead so she doesn't pose a threat. There are others who want Mother's power for themselves, and attack her to try to drain her of her energy. You know, like with what happened with Japan. And then there are a few people who just like tearing her up for fun."

"That's awful…" Canada muttered; Yutarou nodded.

"And no matter how much pain she's in," he continued, "she keeps fighting. She has to. Even if she dies, she just comes back again, sometimes stronger than before. And all to protect us and anybody that isn't personally involved. She isn't permitted to stop for a moment unless the fight is over or one of us is hurt and in need of her attention."

_I'm not permitted to stop, even for a moment, little one._

A voice echoed through Canada's head as Yutarou said that.

_Go back home where it's safe._

The voice sounded familiar.

_I'm sure your parents are worried about you._

Wait…

_I don't want you getting hurt, okay?_

…Matea?

~0~

As Kumajiro padded along, he spotted a thin figure a short ways ahead of him. Knowing just who it was, he toddled along faster, wanting to ask the figure a few questions. When the bear was just a few feet away, he could see just why the figure was outside. A little bird had fallen from its nest, and the figure was helping it back up.

"You sure are nice, aren't you?" he asked, sitting on the ground. Devon looked at him. "I remember y'know: you were nice back then too."

Devon raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you play dumb." The polar bear wagged his paw at him. "You know what I mean."

After a moment of silence, Devon sighed.

"I didn't think you'd remember." He said. "I thought we were pretty thorough with our clean-up."

"Well you missed me." Kumajiro said. "And Canada's starting to remember too."

"Impossible." Devon said. "She erased his memory herself—"

"Then maybe she made it that way," Kumajiro interrupted, "that he'd be able to remember after a long time."

Devon fell into thought. Could she have weakened the spell that was used to erase Canada's memory back then? It was possible. But Devon knew she'd never admit it. Even _he_ didn't know all the facts and details when it came to her decisions.

"So can you tell me just what happened back then?" Kumajiro asked. "Matea's a lot different from back then, and you should know why."

Devon looked at the bear with a silent gaze. It was true that he knew, but should he really trust the bear with that knowledge? After a moment's thought, he nodded. Knowing Matea, she was probably planning on erasing everyone's memories of this incident.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He said. "But let's get a little farther from the building. I can't afford anyone hearing us."

Kumajiro nodded and followed Devon into the forest. As he padded along, he looked back and remembered that time years ago. And he knew very well that it had happened shortly after Japan had returned home.

~0~

It was a cold day in Canada, obviously, and young Canada was out for a stroll with Kumajiro, who was the same size as he is now. The road was quiet; no cars or anyone in sight. It was peaceful. How either of them didn't hear them coming was beyond them.

Down the road two black figures ran; Kumajiro and young Canada stopped and watched them run. After a second they thought that maybe it was their imaginations, seeing as there weren't any footprints on the snow-covered road. And another question was, why? Why were those two figures running? Neither of them had a reasonable answer, until a young woman, though older than them, came running up the road.

"Excuse me." Canada called out to her. She didn't stop, but instead jogged in place.

"I'm not permitted to stop, even for a moment, little one." She said. "You should go back home, where it's safe. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

"I was just wondering if you were chasing those two people that just ran by a couple minutes ago." Canada said.

"Yes, I am." The woman said. "And if they're in the area, that means you need to head home. I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

"Okay…" Canada muttered, and headed back home with Kumajiro, but not before watching the woman run off down the road, after the two figures that had passed him.

Walking up the path that led to his front door, Canada noticed France, his papa, in the window, waving to him. Waving back, he saw France's expression change to one of panic. With a shout of "Canada!", Canada felt a large hand cover his mouth and the cold metal of a blade press against his throat. He heard a loud and gruff voice coming from his captor.

"Don't you move!" it said, pointing the knife to where France now stood in the snow-covered lawn. "Move and I'll cut the kid's throat wide open!"

Canada glanced down to the man's feet. Kumajiro was struggling under the man's large boot, and Canada only grew more panicked as he watched his dear friend be stepped on. Why was this happening? Who was this man? What was going to happen to him? All the questions that spun through his head made the young nation dizzy. Struggling to keep himself conscious, he heard a familiar voice.

"So I see he left a few of you behind to do some damage." The young woman from before came strolling by. The man pointed his knife at her.

"Don't move!" he said. "Or I'll kill the kid right now!"

"Oh please." The woman said, and the man's arm suddenly twisted back in a way it wouldn't naturally go, causing the man to scream out in pain and drop Canada. Kumajiro gave him a bite on the leg before he and Canada ran over to France.

But before they made it to the older nation, a wall of black surrounded them.

"Ren, grab the boy! Devon, take care of the other one." The woman shouted, and two men seemed to have come out of nowhere, one shielding Canada from the wall of black around him and the other knocking France out before dragging him off to the side for safety. The black wall that had surrounded Canada expanded and closed up at the top, forming a dark dome around him, Kumajiro, and the man who had just appeared.

At this moment, Canada was close to tears he was so frightened. All the questions from before were again buzzing in his head, giving him a massive headache. Close to passing out, he looked up at the black haired man protecting him from the wall of black.

"I-I'm scared." He whimpered. The man smiled softly and took Canada into his arms.

"It's okay." He said. "I've got you. You'll be okay."

He then grabbed Kumajiro before forcing his way out of the blackness that had trapped the young nation. But that wasn't the end of it. The wall changed into the form of a person, and continued to chase after them.

"Let me handle this." The man said, putting Canada and Kumajiro down behind him. Forming different symbols with his hands, a bright red circular symbol appeared in the air and formed a shield in front of him. The figure ran into it and immediately degenerated with a loud screech.

Things were finally over after that, much to everyone's relief.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't leave without doing at least a bit of damage." The woman said. "But thank goodness no one was hurt."

The man who had protected Canada nodded his head before shrinking into a sort of black snake or cat or something. It looked up at Canada with large gold eyes. Canada smiled.

"Thank you for helping me." He said. The creature nodded. As Canada reached out to pet its head, he noticed he had a scratch on the back of his hand.

"Oh. Where did that come from?" he muttered to himself. He had probably gotten it when the first man had dropped him or something. Seeing the scratch as well, the creature approached Canada with a bit of caution. Canada noticed and smiled. The creature then placed its chin on the back of Canada's hand. A small blue glow shone from between them and when the creature pulled away, the scratch was gone.

"Whoa…" Canada gasped, feeling the back of his hand in disbelief and amazement. "Th-Thank you…"

The creature nodded and quickly licked Canada's cheek before scurrying back to the woman, draping itself around her shoulders. She petted the creature's head and walked over to Canada.

"Are there any more scratches I should know about?" she asked. Canada looked himself over and shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said. "Thank you for saving me."

"Think nothing of it, little one." The woman smiled, putting a hand on his head. "Think nothing of it."

And with sending a short burst of energy through Canada's small frame, erasing his memory of what had just happened, Canada fainted.

~0~

"And then… I woke up in bed." Canada finished. "I didn't remember anything, and neither did France, so I just assumed I was sleepy and went to take a nap when I got home. I never thought that _that_ was what happened."

"Yeah, Mother doesn't like it when the evil hurts normal people." Yutarou said. "And of course she can't have too many people knowing about her. And—"

"Hey wait!" Canada said, jumping up and almost falling off the rock. "That means that back when I asked you if we had met before, the answer was yes! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Things that happen to me, Mother and the rest of our family…" Yutarou muttered. "It's all confidential information. We're not allowed to tell anybody unless Mother says we're allowed. I couldn't tell you before because I didn't have permission from Mother."

"Oh. I see…" Canada muttered, sitting back down. "Makes sense. She wants to protect you, right?"

"Of course." Yutarou smiled. "It's a mother's main purpose; protect their children at all costs."

~0~

"To answer your question." Devon said after recapping the incident. "It's all pretty simple. The evil that's been following her for years left a few underlings here to cause some damage, like murder or such. At that point she was getting a bit frustrated with not being able to find her shard, so she was a bit straight-forward and bitter compared to how she is now."

"Has she found the shard?" Kumajiro asked.

"Yes, she has." Devon nodded. "That's why her mood has been so mild recently. And I can tell she likes this place very much. That influences her handling of the people here."

"I get it now…" Kumajiro said, rocking back and forth on his bottom. "So what's going to happen next?"

"What do you mean?" Devon asked.

"I mean, what does she plan on doing?" Kumajiro rephrased. "Is she going to stay for a while longer or is she going to leave? Canada might get sad if Yutarou has to leave soon."

"It's her decision," Devon said, "as to when we leave and how we leave. There's a chance we might just up and leave in the middle of the night; or we might make a big farewell out of all of it and have everyone see us off. I don't know what she decides until she tells me herself. Sorry."

"It's okay." Kumajiro waddled over to him. "I'm sure things will be okay. We'll just have to wait. I just hope Canada doesn't start bawling his eyes out."

Devon tried to cover the small laugh that escaped him. He had a feeling that that was bound to happen, whether they left with the nations knowing or not. But another factor was also in play. Would they leave before Japan awoke, or wait until he regained consciousness? Again, it was impossible to tell with Matea. She was impossible to read, and could change her mind about something at any time. Devon could only make guesses.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Next chapter is the final chapter!<strong>

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 14 The End

**Last Chapter! Hooray!  
>But I still cried at the end. *too emotional*<strong>

**anway! enjoy the final Chapter of Hetalia: Paint it Black!**

* * *

><p>[Japan POV]<p>

I remember the day I left China's house for good. I had attacked him with my katana so he knew I was serious; and so he wouldn't follow me.

I ran straight to the island that was me. The forest of pink flowered trees was the first thing I ran to. All the flowers were in bloom, and access petals fell around me like rain. It felt so familiar where I stood, and I heard a voice as I walked through the forest.

"We are just a ways west," the voice said, "on an island that hasn't been formally claimed."

That was no longer true. This island was Japan, my home. The place I had originated from.

"It's the sort of place that's pretty much perfect: pure and untouched." The voice said. "That is, until someone comes to massively colonize it. Then most likely it will fall to ruin dozens upon dozens of times until it will finally have the peace it began with."

"I will never let that happen." I muttered to myself. "I will keep this place perfect and peaceful as it is."

And I've kept that promise as best as I could.

But I never remembered whose voice I had heard that day. It sounded familiar, and years later, I discovered that to be the truth. I knew whose voice that was, and it was a long time until she returned again, to allow me to remember everything.

I couldn't really speak with her though, since I was either in captivity or unconscious. But now… All I need to do is wake up. Wake up and thank her for taking me to my home; and for convincing me to wait and see China as a guardian, and not as a fake. Thanks to her, I accepted my 'family' as a family, and I grew thanks to them. All I need to do is…

[General POV]

"Wake up." Japan felt something soft press against his cheek. "Wake up."

Japan opened his eyes slowly to come face to face with Kumajiro. He immediately sat up and looked around. He was in a room that was separate from another. And other than Kumajiro, a thin blonde young man stood in the room. They nodded in recognition to each other, and Japan climbed out of bed.

"What time is it?" he asked. "Where is everyone else? How'd I get here? Is there anything to eat? What happened with the evil me—" The blond held his hand out to silence the island nation.

"It's about five p.m., which justifies how you're hungry." He said. "That and you had your energy drained. Everyone else is in the conference room, we brought you here after we defeated Dark Japan, he's no longer in this world and I'm sure there's food to eat in the conference room. And before you ask, my name is Devon."

"So that all happened?" Japan asked. "It wasn't a dream?"

"Right." Devon said. "It was all real, including you getting stabbed by China."

"…At least the score's even now…" Japan mumbled. "And he's alright?"

"Everyone involved is perfectly fine." Devon said. "Now they're just waiting for you to wake up, which you have."

Japan nodded slowly, the situation just barely making sense in his mind. Then he remembered just what he wanted to do once he had woken up. Running out of the room, and followed by Devon and Kumajiro, Japan headed straight for the conference room.

The moment he stepped into the room, all hell broke loose.

"Nihon!" China exclaimed, and everyone in the room surrounded the island nation, relieved he was up and walking around. China immediately pushed through and threw his arms around the younger nation, bawling his eyes out. Knowing how much China could worry, Japan returned the hug and looked around the room as China clung to him. Pretty much everyone was there, except the person he wanted to see. Where was she?

After failing to speak above the noise of the crowd, Japan sighed. He'd have to wait until things died down a bit before he could ask where she was.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" China asked for the billionth time. Japan nodded.

"I'm just a bit hungry." He said. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"Then we have to feed you!" China exclaimed, and ran out of the room. Everyone laughed and then returned focus to Japan.

"So how bad did you have it, being a captive of the evil you?" America asked.

"Painful." Japan said bluntly. "Hanging at the edge of my life for nearly the entire time; I'm just glad that it's all over."

"Yeah, we are too." The American grinned.

"But I must ask…" Japan muttered. "Where is the woman I saw assisting me near the end of my dark self's rule?"

"Oh, you mean Matea?" South Korea said. "She should be around here somewhere. Why?"

"I have something to tell her." Japan said. "Or… more like ask her."

"Well, someone must've seen her." South Korea looked around. "Anybody?" Every nation shook their heads. They hadn't seen Matea for a while. None of her girls were around either. Where did they go?

"Maybe they packed up and left when we weren't looking." America said.

"I don't think so!" Sealand piped up. "I saw Canada and Yutarou outside, so she still must be here! I don't think she'd leave Yutarou behind!"

"I guess…" America muttered. "But then where did she vanish to?"

"I was in the kitchen." Matea walked up carrying a bento box. "China's making a lot of food and I was giving him a hand."

"And all cuz Japan said he was hungry." America laughed. Matea smiled.

"I'd say he's making enough for all of us." She said. "We'll call it a farewell dinner."

"Farewell?" Japan asked. Matea nodded. "So that means you're leaving?"

"We have to continue to the next world." Matea said. "The darkness that took you over is there and probably causing massive damage. The longer we stay here, the more destruction he causes. He's always like that."

"I see." Japan said. "Then... before dinner, could I speak with you?"

"Of course." Matea said, knowing exactly what Japan wanted to say. "Let me set the table first."

With a flip of her wrist, she tossed a handkerchief into the air, used her magic to make it grow and spread over the table. Next came the silverware, which danced by her magic to their specific spots. Red chrysanthemums were placed in vases in the middle of each four seats, bringing another smile to Matea's lips.

'_Chrysanthemums were always a personal favorite_.' She thought, and then spoke to Japan. "Come then Japan, let's talk."

And with that, she headed out of the room, Japan following close behind. He didn't have so much to say, but it was important.

Matea led him down a small hallway that, when Japan looked around, he didn't recognize. Not bothering to ask, he stayed quiet and continued to follow Matea. After a while, she led him into an elevator that carried them up to a room in the sky. The walls were clear glass, and Japan could see down to the conference building and the garden. Large clouds passed before his eyes and birds flew by as if they weren't there.

"I wanted to show you this room while you were with me all those years ago." Matea sat in a strangely clear sofa. "But I decided against it."

"Because I needed to learn my lesson quickly?" Japan asked. Matea nodded.

"And you learned that lesson quite well, haven't you?" Matea smiled. Japan joined her on the sofa.

"Yes, I have." He said. "And… you know what I did when I chose to leave, right?"

"It wouldn't have been my choice of action," Matea said, "but I understand your decision."

"And now we're even…" Japan muttered.

"Though the only reason he stabbed you was because Dark Japan used you as a shield." Matea said. "And in turn that gave me an opening to destroy him and send him away from this world forever." Japan nodded.

"…I wanted to thank you." He said. "For what you did when I was young. If it weren't for you… I may not have gone back. I would've gone farther and farther away and who knows what would've happened to me then."

"Well, I have to say that that was my job." Matea said, earning a puzzled look from Japan. "Back then, I was younger than I am now, though my looks don't justify that, and I was having family problems at that time. So finding you there, running away from your family… I had to do something. A family broken is a heart broken, and no one can live with a broken heart for long, I know. And whether we believe it or not, there is always be someone out there who can help, if they choose to help at all. I chose to help you that day because you were young; you needed a family to support you. There's no reason for you to thank me, I was only doing what I thought was right."

"…I'll still thank you anyway." Japan mumbled. Matea laughed.

"And I won't try to stop you."

"…So what time to you intend on leaving?" Japan asked.

"Probably midnight." Matea said. "That's the best time to bring up another portal. Why?"

"…I don't know…" Japan said. "It'd be selfish to ask you to stay…"

"It would." Matea said. "But who knows, maybe I'll stop by here sometime. This place reminds me a lot of home, so maybe… someday. If I ever permanently rid myself of that menace, then I'll return. But for now I can't make any promises."

"I understand." Japan said.

"So right now we might as well enjoy tonight while it lasts." Matea said, standing up. "We better head down now before China throws a tantrum due to that you're not there eating."

"Right." Japan chuckled lightly with a smile, and followed Matea down the elevator and back to the conference room.

China's homemade dinner that night was fantastic. Everyone ate, drank and had a great time with their new friends. Around eleven, Matea went around and gave her teammates the heads up that the only had one more hour before they were to leave. And although she wanted to leave quietly, the news that they were going to head out quickly spread, and most of the nations tried to remain conscious from their drunken stupors until midnight.

When midnight finally rolled around, half the nations were already fast asleep on the conference room floor. The other half of them were able to stay awake to see Matea and her crew off. And though her goodbyes were somewhat easy, Yutarou was having a bit of trouble. He had been clinging to Canada all night, and even though he was sleepy, he didn't want to let go.

"Come on Yutarou, you have to." Canada said. Yutarou shook his head.

"Don't wanna." The young Daemon said, but he knew that he had to.

"Then here." Canada said, taking something out of his pocket. Yutarou stood back as Canada strung a small locket around Yutarou's neck. It was shaped like a maple leaf and inside, a small picture of himself and Kumajiro. Almost instantly, Yutarou began to sniffle, tears starting to fall from his golden eyes.

"Don't cry." Canada said, wiping his eyes. "Or I'll start crying." But it was too late; they both were already in tears. Embracing one another in a final hug, Yutarou snuggled into Canada's shoulder.

"Saying goodbye is always hard." He said. "But there's always the good chance we'll see each other again."

"Right." Canada reluctantly let go of the young Daemon, but smiled. "Let's hope you'll come back soon."

With a nod, Yutarou ran to the airship and his Mother just before liftoff. He ran to the window and waved to everyone below. Matea joined him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know none of them will remember this." She said. Yutarou nodded.

"I know." He said. "But we'll be back someday, and then I'll get to meet Mama all over again. And who knows? Maybe he'll remember then."

"Maybe…" Matea muttered, and smiled lightly. That sounded good, coming back someday. If they ever found peace, that is. Someday…

_Someday…_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**reviews are fabulous! :D**

**and dont think i'll just crawl under a rock after this! i have some other ideas I intend on posting! so subscribe to little ol'me if you're interested :3**

**Plus, I maybe post a bonus chapter (the aftermath), so don't forget about me here x3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15 Aftermath

**The direct aftermath of Hetalia: Paint it Black  
>Very short, I know<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once morning arose and the sun shone through the windows of the conference building, all of the nations awoke to find themselves on the floor, most with alcohol bottles in hand, and no recollection as to what had happened the previous night. In fact, the last couple of days were also a complete blur, even for the few nations that didn't have hangovers. When they were all sober and cleaned up, they all asked the obvious question.<p>

"What happened last night?"

"Did we accomplish something or something?" Prussia asked from his separate seat. "Or did we just feel like getting completely wasted and have no memory of what the heck happened over the last few days?"

"Who knows?" America said. "None of us have any idea what happened."

With everyone then agreeing that the night before was just like any ordinary drinking night, the meeting was finally dismissed and every nation went home. Having been ill beforehand, Canada returned with Cuba to Cuba's house so he could gather his things and head home as well.

While collecting and folding his clothes and making the bed, Canada found something on the windowsill. Upon inspecting it, Canada found it to be a knife of sorts, but it was dulled out so it wouldn't hurt anyone by accident. It was a strange knife, really. The blade was black, as was the handle, but the handle also had a red design on it. Looking it over a few more times, Canada noticed a word that was scratched onto the blade.

_Remember_

Though not knowing the significance or importance of the knife and the word scratched on it, Canada knew it wasn't Cuba's, so he took it home with him. Once at home, he put it on a small black stand, which he had purchased that day, and then placed the stand on the fire place mantel. When Kumajiro asked why Canada had brought the knife home, Canada found himself without an answer.

~0~

While waiting for the signal to begin the usual surprise attack, Devon tapped Ren on the shoulder.

"Pardon me Ren," he said, "but don't you usually wear your hair up at a time like this? You know your hair's pretty long and it could get in your way."

Ren took a moment before smiling.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "If things go well tonight, I just may say. Though I'm pretty sure you already have an idea what I did with it."

"You get attached so easily, you know that?" Devon said. "You might never get that knife back."

"I know, I know." Ren waved it off. "But at least _he_ has it. And besides, we _will_ go back someday, and you know it."

With that, their conversation ended as the signal to attack was given.

~0~

"It just… feels familiar." Canada finally replied. "And who knows? Maybe someday I'll find out where it came from."

"…You're weird." The polar bear said. Canada laughed.

"I know, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, it was short, i know, but it didn't need to be super long in my opinion.<strong>

**AND NOW FOR A QUESTION i probably already asked**

_**SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL**_

**Review to answer ouo)b**


End file.
